In the Milky Way: Soldier Down
by hpnarutardsjedipirate1234
Summary: Star Was AU. Anakin Skywalker is a soldier who finds it difficult to move on and find a reason to keep fighting after his mother's unexpected death... that is until he met a small country girl in the town of Naboo...
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: As you probably have already noticed in the title, it's going to take place in our galaxy, so there would be no planet hopping in this story. The names of some planets familiar to the Star Wars' galaxy would be names of certain places like states or small towns because there are just too many places we don't know and haven't been in just yet. Also, there would be no hocus pocus force thingy going on, nor are the existence of midi-chlorians relevant in this story. This is literally an Alternate Universe. No crazy prophetic dreams either. And last but not the least…**_

 _ **I don't own Star Wars. Thank you for taking the time to read this story.**_

 _ **In the Milky Way**_

" **SOLDIER DOWN"**

 _Chapter 1_

"He Remembers"

 _Explosions, fire, it was everywhere._

 _Blood, broken legs and arms, mangled bodies, dead bodies._

 _Everywhere he looked, patches of green and brown clad soldiers' dead eyes staring at him, while their metal clad opponents are cut down in equally unnerving and gut wrenching ways._

 _He remembers having to step over their blood just to get away. He remembers having to leave his troops behind whenever the battlefield had proved too much for them to handle. He remembers their eyes. How they looked so hopeless when being left behind. He remembers looking through that scope, seeing kids handling guns. He remembers closing his eyes just to shoot them because they were killing people, unsuspecting victims._

 _He remembers how he had to do some first aid to other soldiers in the field. He remembers touching their open wounds, putting pressure on them so blood wouldn't have to flow out so endlessly, so needlessly out of their body._

 _He remembers how he drives his small knife into his enemies' necks when they got too close for comfort. He remembers having to shoot his gun to their head and their blood splatting everywhere, including at his face…_

 _But most of all…_

 _He remembers their screams, their pleas for help. He remembers their tears over their dead loved ones. He remembers how he watched the explosions being set off, destroying multiple homes built on years of hope and dreams shattered by a single act of violence._

 _He remembers their dying breaths, their voices, their faces._

 _He remembers everything._

"Anakin." A calm voice rouses him from his vicious sleep, and he is met by the blue gray eyes of his buddy, "You seem to be having a nightmare." He told him and Anakin sat up grudgingly, burying his head into his palms as he tries to forget the images he's seen, "You should have taken the leave sooner." His auburn haired friend, and brother-in-arms told him as he sat beside him, "You look very old my very young friend."

"You're one to talk Ben." He mumbled and breathed out a sigh before straightening up. He grabs the green shirt tucked underneath his pillow in haste and puts it on, "You look older than you should be."

"Well, that's probably because I am much older than you." he said, "People always tend to look older than they should be for young people."

"I'm sure Qui-Gon looks younger than you by now." Ben just laughs at the mention of the retired general. "You're going to visit him after we reach Shili?"

"Yes, you?" he asked, "Are you going to Tatooine?" Anakin shakes his head and leans back on his bunk…

"Nothing's left for me there." He whispered softly, "I don't even know where home is anymore."

"You can always stay with me and Satine." He told Anakin, "She'd be very happy to help you." Anakin smiled softly at the mention of Ben's girlfriend. "Besides, I'm sure your step family will welcome you with open arms despite not being able to attend the funeral due to the circumstances."

"Maybe," he said, "But I can't always count on that. Sooner or later they're going to get sick of excuses because of my duty, and you're going to propose to Satine and she's going to want to have the house all to yourselves." Anakin noticed how Ben seemed to stiffen at the mention of the proposal and Anakin quirked up an eyebrow at him, "Don't tell me that the esteemed Ben _'Obi-Wan'_ Kenobi is afraid of getting rejected." Ben eased up a little before shaking his head and let out a soft chuckle…

"Maybe that's because I already was." He said softly and Anakin straightened up, quite shocked about not hearing about it until now…

"When?"

"What?"

"When did you propose?"

"Just a week before we left for the fight in Christophsis." He admitted, "She told me no."

"Why?" although he was still quite upset Ben hadn't told him, it must have still been pretty heartbreaking for him still to actually hear the love of his life deny him of a chance to be bound to her for all his remaining life…

"She didn't want to be married to someone who could die away from her." Was his simple answer, "And what's worse was I understood her fear of me never coming back to her. We're soldiers Anakin; we die in battle sooner or later. She wants to spend most of our times together, and I know she loves me as much as I do with her, but, I don't think I could quit the military just yet."

"Why?" Ben looked at him fondly and Anakin felt much worse…

"Because I still have something to fight for. And I know someone will always have my back," he clasped a hand on Anakin's shoulder, "And that I have his." Anakin smiled softly…

"Thanks Ben." Anakin said and stood up before stretching out, "Thanks for the offer too, but I'd rather be left alone for a while."

"Anakin I don't think it wise to be-" they both stopped and saluted as a superior of them passed by…

"General Kenobi, Skywalker." Mace Windu greeted them, "Welcome back to the Jedi HQ."

"Thank you sir." Ben stated. Mace Windu shifted his gaze from Kenobi to Skywalker…

"Skywalker." He noticed Anakin was being a bit too stiff. His muscles were too tense, and beads of sweat formed at his temples. His fists were clenched too tight that he would think the blood had stopped circulating there.

"Sir."

"At ease soldier." He told and Anakin relaxed marginally, "You're out of the field for a while." He looked at the two of them, "The rest of 501st division is switched to the next one. You have been through a lot, and it's time to switch you out. We will call you back on duty when we've had need of you once again. In the meantime I would like to congratulate you both for a wonderful execution on your recent orders. The Separatist forces are on retreat for the moment, but they will retaliate. We need our best soldiers ready and sane." He gave Anakin a pointed look, "Skywalker."

"Sir."

"Kenobi here tells me you've been agitated as of late." Anakin fought the urge to glare at Ben. He was always too concerned of his wellbeing. Too concerned for Anakin's tastes. "Why is that soldier?"

"It's nothing sir, Kenobi was just being too careful."

"One that would serve you great purpose as well." he tells him, "We're giving you all indefinite leave, so be prepared to be called back on duty at any time. Understood?"

"Sir yes, sir." They chorused. Windu nodded at them and walked away from them. Anakin glared at Ben, who only shrugged…

"It was the truth. Ever since we finished the last mission you sleep with your gun and point it whenever someone wakes you up for the first few days. That's improved over time but that wasn't the only problem, when someone walks you by you stare at them too long, even people putting their hands in their pockets seems to make you suspect they're terrorists."

"I'm sorry okay!?" he growled and let out a sigh after realizing he had just snapped at his best friend and let out a sigh, "I really do need this leave don't I?" he mumbled to Ben as he buried his face in his palms before letting out a sigh, "Alright, I'll take this vacation." He took his packed duffel bag along with Ben and moved out of the base and was about to get into his designated vehicle when Ben pulled him back down. Fortunately he managed to hold in his initial response of retaliation…

"Not before we go to Ahsoka's party."

"What?"

-linebreakhere-

"There they are!" a certain Latina beauty with red dyed hair came up running to them and pulled them both for a hug, "Thought you wouldn't make it in time." She told them and watched them with a critical eye, her blue eyes glancing up and down at them, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well you certainly look like you need a good party."

"Knowing you Snips," Anakin started, "You're party's going to need all the security it can get."

"If there is one thing I know about you Skyguy," she pointed a finger at him, "It's that around you, things don't exactly go into plan." Anakin just chuckled and ruffled up her hair…

"Hey!" she protested and Ben just shook his head. They were both like siblings. "So Ben, how's it going with you and Satine?" she asked, "I heard about the proposal, I'm sure she'd say yes the next time around." she tells him and Anakin looked at him, or more like glared at him. Ben held up his hands in surrender before looking at Ahsoka with confusion, "Oh, I got a visit from Satine after you guys got deployed to somewhere in Middle East. Said she missed you so much, and just wanted some company." Ben smiled softly and looked at Anakin…

"See I was being fair."

"Yeah, fair at being unfair."

"Indeed Ben, why didn't you tell me of that failed proposal?" Ahsoka asked insensitively at him, which only made the older soldier groan. She laughed and clapped him at the back before throwing both of her arms around them both, "Aw come on I'm just messing with you. Inside quick! You guys needs to dress up nice!" she urged and pushed them with all her strength inside her house. They both complied and was dragged into their designated quarters, a couple of polo shirts and khaki pants was already prepared for them.

Anakin picked up the dark blue polo shirt and the light brown pants before turning to the door, "Not that I don't appreciate the preparation Snips, but what is the party about?" he called out to the younger woman who was already somewhere in the kitchen…

"Oh, that's a surprise!" she shouted back and Anakin turned to look at Ben who was stroking his beard in thought…

"Well, what do you think?" asked Anakin as he took his shirt off…

"Well, it's definitely a formal party." He said, "You shower first then I'll follow."

"Alright."

In around ten minutes both boys were already down the stairs helping Ahsoka with the preparations, all dressed in their attires and wearing aprons as per suggestion from the lady of the house. "Wouldn't want to splatter sauce on those good clothes now would you?" she told them when they refused, so they complied. They set out the chairs and tables at the back of the house on the backyard and brought out a lot of formal glassware and kitchenware, strengthening Ben's claim of a formal party.

"Mind telling us now what kind of party this is?" Anakin asked after he placed the last of the utensils on the table, "This really isn't the kind of party you'd hold." She just shrugged and grinned up at him…

"I know, that's why it's a surprise." She tells them, "I invited the others at the base as well, some of them sent their regrets, some said they'd come so," a honk of a car was heard from the front of the house before Ahsoka brightened up and immediately went inside the house. Anakin and Ben soon followed and saw Lux Bonteri, Ahsoka's long term boyfriend greet her with some champagne and in a formal attire as well, "You clean up nice." She teases him and he laughs and kisses her on the lips as she takes the bottle of champagne and his gaze shifts from hers to the other two males in the house…

"Anakin Ben!" he beams at them, "It's so good to see you guys as well!" they smile and shook hands and clasp each other at the back, "When did you guys arrive?"

"Just a few moments ago."

"Well, you guys sure do work fast." He tells them as he sees the backyard. "I was supposed to arrive earlier but my flight was delayed, I got here as quickly as I could though." He tells them, "You sure you're alright with the whole thing?"

"What whole thing?" asked Anakin and looked at Ahsoka who was busy checking the food…

"Ahsoka hasn't exactly told us everything yet Lux," Ben states, "She's being unusually secretive." Lux blinked at them for a few moments before turning to look at Ahsoka…

"Honey, you didn't tell them yet?"

"What?" she asked as she closed the fridge and turned to look at them, "Tell them what?"

"That we're-"

"Shush!" she quickly interrupted, "All will be revealed later, besides, let them wait." She tells him, "Oh before I forget Ben," all guys looked at her and she grinned up excitedly, "Someone's here to see you."

"Who?" he asked curiously and soon a knock was heard at the front door…

"Ahsoka!" a familiar voice immediately greeted them and Ben had to rush to the door. He was greeted by a sight he hadn't seen for so long, "Ben." She exclaimed in surprise before she was pulled into his arms in a hug, "Oh I missed you too."

Anakin stayed back as he watched the lovers get a reunion. He watched as the four of them get lost in each other's presence; Ben and Satine hugging each other, while Lux and Ahsoka were teasing each other. He shook his head and went to the backyard before taking out the pendant he had made when he was just a boy. He gave it to his mother when he left for military school when she died, he received mail from Cliegg, his stepfather, saying his mother would have wanted him to have it back.

He walked towards their room and picked up his bag. He opened it up and took out a letter in one of its pockets. He unfolded the piece of parchment and lied down on his bed and read it once more…

 _Dear Anakin,_

 _Are you well my son? Are you safe? Are you being obedient? Are you eating alright, getting all the nutrients you should be receiving? I hope you don't have those awful nightmares still, it would be very helpful for you and your line of work if you could get a good night's sleep or two. I'm sorry I have to keep my sickness a secret from you, and I regret having to tell you through this letter. I don't have much time my son, they've given me less than a month._

 _But know my son, I will wait for you, no matter how long, so take your precious time. Worry not about me, I am fine with Cliegg and Owen. But if my time comes for me, grieve but do not despair. Know I am off to a better place, and that I will always be with you, be it the gentle breeze in the wind, of the soft rays of the sun upon your cheeks. I may even be that soft grass beneath your feet, cushioning your fall, or that dreadful sand that gets into your things._

 _My only regret is that I will not be able to see you in my final moments, nor will I be able to see you settle down and find the girl of your dreams, the one you'll marry and have children with. I did not tell you of that wish to be a grandmother because I did not want to rush you. Had I done so you would have gone out of the house and looked for the girl I would approve of, but Anakin, dear Anakin, take these words by heart…_

 _Love cannot be rushed. Love cannot be chosen. It comes and it goes at the most untimely of times. You may wait for a short time, or you may wait for a long, long time, but know that the wait is worth it. Spend every moment with her as if it were your last. Send every letter as if it will be the last thing you'll ever write to her, so that you won't have any regrets in your final moments._

 _I've had my peace that you may not come back to me my son, I only wish I would not be the one to bury you. It might be selfish of me to say this so, but I'm glad I get to go before you, because I've lived through a lot of things, but the one thing I cannot do is bury my child. Know that similar fears will come to your chosen girl, she has not had years with you, probably not even months. Understand, and reassure her, but do not make promises you can't keep, because that would be too painful._

 _And one last advice from your dear old mother, don't follow me too soon. Live out your life, make sure you've done and got everything you wished for before doing so. So take your precious time, and use it as if it were your last, because at any moment it could be, to avoid any last minute regrets. I love you Anakin._

 _Always,_

 _Your mother Shmi_

He's memorized it by now, every word, every stroke of his mother's pen. He could hear her saying it to him. And he felt them come. He felt his tears come in full force, and he didn't stop it. He wasn't there when his mother died when he should have been. He wasn't the one that comforted her, nor had he visited her grave since then. He choked back sobs at the thought of not being able to see her welcome him back with open arms, prepare his meals, help him through his night terrors whenever they were given leave.

"Anakin." He looked up and saw Ben standing by the doorway. Ben's eyes shifted from his tear stained face to the clutched letter in Anakin's hands, "You miss her?" Anakin swallowed a gulp before swinging his legs over the bed and nods mutedly at him, "If you want we can go visit her after this. We'll go to Tatooine first thing in the morning." Anakin shook his head. It was bad enough Ben kept seeing him cry, he didn't need to be watched over as he went to visit his mother's grave.

"I'll be fine Ben, besides," Anakin wiped the tears off from his face, "You and Satine need all the time you can get together."

"Are you certain?" Ben stated and Anakin nodded before letting out a smile…

"Definitely." He then stood up and fixed up his ruffled clothes and hair, "We were given an indefinite leave Ben, it's best to start spending it wisely starting now." Once he was certain all traces that he'd been crying was gone they both got out greeting the guests Ahsoka had over. Some were from Lux' side, while the rest were from the base, all in formal wears. Anakin recognized some of them, and spots two thirds of a triplet. He approaches them and they turn to him as they notice him approaching…

"Well, if it isn't the clone troopers of the squad."

"Very funny sir." Said Rex, his bald head separating himself from his brother Cody, "How're you doing so far?" he asked as they shook hands, "Still having night terrors sir?" Anakin just shrugs and looks to Cody…

"How about you Cody, aren't you going to drink some champagne?"

"I'll be fine sir," Cody said raising up a glass, "One is plenty enough, and someone has to drive us both safely to Kamino."

"Ah yes, your nephew, what was his name again?" he asked them…

"Boba sir." Anakin nods…

"Of course, I heard about Jango too. I send my condolences to you both."

"He was always quite the troublemaker sir." Rex said…

"Still, he was family." Cody added. Anakin gave them a soft smile before a soft tapping of glass could be heard, and silenced the rest of the guests. They all turned and saw Ahsoka wearing a very nice dress with a soft color of pink. It flowed freely around her but was tied around the waist to give it a little shape. Even her hair was combed and neatly done in a braid. A hand was tucked behind her suspiciously while Lux held her other hand, before he reluctantly let it go…

"So, you all might be wondering why I've invited you here today." She started, "First off, let me welcome home my mates and buddies who had just returned home after such a successful meeting. A toast for them!" she raised up her glass and the others did so as well, "And secondly," her voice a little solemn, "Let's remember all of my fallen brothers and sisters, who had given their life for the country." They stayed silent a few moments before she shifted her gaze to Lux, "And lastly, the real reason as to why you are all here, is that a week ago I had gotten the surprise of my life." Lux then stood up and took the hidden hand from behind her and they all gasp in surprise as they spotted a small silver diamond ring on Ahsoka's hand…

"Would you look at that." Cody commented and Rex whistled…

"Aw, little Snips is all grown up now." Anakin added as they realized what was really happening, because truly, he should have seen it coming…

"We're engaged." Lux finished and everyone erupted in cheers all around them and started to congratulate the couple. Anakin had backed out of the crowd unconsciously before slipping out of the house and into the front yard.

The sudden eruption of yells reminded him too much of the screams and battle cries. And soon enough, even if the noise had finally died down, he couldn't get the noises of explosions and screams and cries out of his head. He sat on the pavement for some time, groaning in frustration as he blocked out everything.

' _My name is Anakin Skywalker. I'm a soldier belonging to the Jedi. I've been in battles and have just gotten out of a very rough mission that was very successful. I'm in Shili. I'm fine. We are celebrating Ahsoka's engagement.'_ He rocked back and forth at the pavement, looking like a child trying so hard not to cry as he was being scolded. He took deep breaths, deep shaky breaths. Calming his racing heart. He knew he wasn't fine, he's known that for some time now. Everywhere he looked, he'd see their dead eyes. Green, blue, grey, hazel eyes, it didn't matter whose it is, he remembers everything so vividly and sometimes, he feels like he's back on the field.

He was sobbing uncontrollably by now. He couldn't stop the visions. He wants rest, a quiet place, all on his own. He was starting to hyperventilate, when he hears a sudden rushing of feet and hands grabbing him when he starts to retaliate…

Reality was lost to him, and he was back in the field…

-linebreakhere-

Ben had been congratulating Ahsoka, when Satine had come towards him, worry evident on her face, "What is it?" he asked worriedly and she grabbed him and started to lead him to the front door…

"It's Anakin, he's having a mental breakdown." She stated and Ben rushed past her immediately. He should have anticipated the sudden change in the mood would trigger something for Anakin, he was doing so well, he didn't anticipate the sudden change would aggravate his sub consciousness. Anakin had been too exposed on the frontlines too much. And although he was good at what he's done, Ben had sensed the buildup of tension rising within his person, not to mention the added stress he's had with his mother's death.

Ahsoka noticed the sudden urgency in his steps and was already following him out, along with a few others. They got out and spot Anakin huddled over by the pavement and rush towards him immediately. Ben was the first one to arrive and called out to him…

"Anakin." He was unresponsive, he was no medic, but he knows it would be too dangerous to approach Anakin in his state. He looked to Cody and Rex who immediately came beside him, "I'll try and touch him, if he retaliates, you know what to do." Ben looks to Ahsoka, "Ready a sedative for me Ahsoka, it's inside my bag, the small pocket hidden, there is a metal box there with three shots, just take one." Ahsoka nodded and rushed inside once more…

"Anakin." He was unresponsive still, "Anakin it's me Ben, can you hear me?" he called out but Anakin was already starting to hyperventilate and his breathing was harsh. His caution was thrown out of the window as soon as he noticed it and touched Anakin, who immediately threw a punch at him square in the jaw. Rex and Cody tackled him to the ground, and soon the others held Anakin down as well as he started to shout. He felt gentle hands grasp his face and spots Satine looking at him worriedly. His lip was probably bleeding already. That much was clear as he winced as she caressed hi jaw, "Bad idea on my part wasn't it?" she smiled softly but the worry was still in her eyes. He shook the dizziness out of his head and looked at Anakin.

Fortunately, Ahsoka has finally arrived and he grabbed the sedative and crouched down beside Anakin, who was being held down by four of the soldiers in the house, Ahsoka grabbed his left arm and held it in place as Ben injected it into his system, "Calm down Anakin, you're safe, out of the warzone." Ben knows that by now, the neighbors were watching at the screaming man, wondering what could have possibly happened. Satine saw where the trail of his gaze went to and immediately went to minimize the prying eyes.

By now, Anakin was starting to lose consciousness, "We're very sorry for the disturbance, please, go back to your houses. We have everything under control here." He could hear Satine say to them and looked to the newly engaged friend he had with sad eyes…

"I'm so sorry to cut the celebration short Ahsoka." She gave him a soft and understanding smile…

"I know." She admitted, "I'm sure at one time or another we've experienced break downs such as these." She tells him, "I know I suffer from them from time to time. The sudden noise after being gone for so long for a mission."

"The suspicion for everyone around you." Rex added…

"Or the paranoia even though you know you've checked and double checked your surroundings." Cody added as well, "In short sir, we understand Skywalker perfectly."

"He just got the worst night terrors any of us has ever seen so far Ben." Ahsoka added and let out a sigh of relief as Anakin had started to breath normally, his eyes closed as he fell asleep. "Alright boys, let's get him to bed. Baby Skyguy is in need of a very good night's sleep."

 _ **AN: Alright, that's the end of the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks :3 I just really have the need to post such a story…**_

 _ **Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and May the Force be With You!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas did, and now Disney. Anyway, thank you so much for reading the first chapter. I only hope this second chapter is good to read as well._

 _ **In the Milky Way**_

" **SOLDIER DOWN"**

 _Chapter 2_

"Reliving the Nightmares"

He first noticed was that it was so bright. His eyes fluttered open before he shut it back once more. Where was he? What was the last thing he did? He remembers getting out from all the noise, the sudden flashbacks…

The war.

And just like that his eyes snapped wide open and he sat up immediately. Ahsoka's party! He groaned, he hoped he didn't disrupt it too much, or destroyed it. It was supposed to be a great event, and he hadn't congratulated her just yet. The door opened up and Anakin looked up to see Ben, a bruise on his lips, which made him feel all the worse. "It's not as bad as it looks." Ben started, "You don't hit as hard as you think." He added. Of course, that was a lie, but Ben would lie if he felt it would make Anakin feel a little better. Knowing him, he was probably wallowing in self-guilt as soon as he awoken.

"Don't lie Ben." He muttered, "I ruined the party didn't I?"

"I'll be the judge of that." Ahsoka came up from behind Ben, "How you feeling Skyguy?"

"Worse than before." He admitted, "I'm really so sorry Ahsoka, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright Anakin." Ahsoka said and smiled at him, "To be honest, everyone else was getting quite bored." Anakin chuckled lightly…

"Nice to know I was your entertainment of some sort."

"Well I'll leave you boys to your devices." Ahsoka said and left the room. Ben closed the door and sat on his bed, looking at Anakin right across from him…

"What time is it?" asked Anakin and Ben looked at his wrist watch…

"Almost noon." He replied and Anakin nodded, "Are you still headed to Tatooine after this?" he nods in response, "Want me to come along?" he shakes his head. "Alright, but you need food in your stomach first Anakin. Promise me you'll take care of yourself."

"I promise Ben."

After he had eaten brunch he had immediately packed his bags. He left Ahsoka and Lux's house along with Ben and Satine before they went their separate ways. They drove west to get to Stewjon, he had to drive east to get to Tatooine. Along the road there wasn't much to do, nothing much to see. There was just the long gravel road winding on endlessly before him. He fingered the pendant that hung around his neck along with the military ID he's been given.

He doesn't know what he'll expect to find. He stopped a couple of times to try and relax in the middle of the road. The sun was blazing so high up above him, cactus growing along the boundless sands around him. Electric posts were the only indication that there was a civilization coming up close. He took a swig of his water bottle and screwed it into a tight close before getting back in on his vehicle and drove back continuously towards Tatooine.

He passed through a road sign of some kind of giant slug billboard with words all in capital saying **WELCOME TO TATOOINE!** He drove past the sign and the first shops of the small desert town greeted his gaze. He rolled down his window and parked the car outside a small souvenir shop for those that pass by the town. He got out and locked the car, pocketing his keys and went up the wooden stairs and onto the front porch. The signboard above his head was pretty much faded already. He pushed the doors open and was greeted by dust and cobwebs.

"Hello!" he called out and someone got out from behind the door behind the counter and a familiar face greeted him…

"Hello young man, can I help you?" an elderly woman asked him and he smiled at her…

"Gee, I didn't know I was away from this town too long Jira." She stared at him for a moment, trying to remember who he is before she burst out into a smile…

"Oh my, Ani!" she cheered and got out from behind the counter and hugged him, "Well, you certainly outgrew that young troublemaker you've been before." He smiled sheepishly as she doted on him like a grandmother, "Oh I'm so sorry about your mother." Anakin nodded at her, smiling politely…

"I guess that's why I'm here." He said, "I don't know where she was buried. Can you help me?" she smiled at him sadly…

"Why don't you go and stay over with Cliegg and Owen? I'm sure they would be happy to help you."

"I, I don't think I can bear to see them." He won't be able to take it if he comes to them and they stare at him with bitter eyes and all for missing his mother's final moments. Jira seemed to notice his struggle and pitied him. Something Anakin couldn't bear as well…

"She's buried somewhere in Mos Eisley." She said, "That's all I know Ani." Anakin nodded and kissed her lightly on the cheeks…

"Thank you Jira." He said and walked away but before he got out, she called out to him. He turned around and saw her putting some stuff in a bag before handing it over to him, "I couldn't." he started and she just sighed and hugged him…

"You'll need it for the road." She told him, "Indulge an old woman would you?"

"But-"

"Young man, don't you know it's rude to refuse?" she told him pointedly and he laughed before nodding in defeat, "Now off you go."

"Thank you Jira." He told her once again, "I mean it." he walked out the shop and waved goodbye to her as he drove out the dust road and met a signboard on his way with words written **YOU ARE LEAVING TATOOINE. COME BACK SOME OTHER TIME.** He somehow doubts he'll ever come back once more.

All that's left for him to do is move forward.

* * *

He arrived at the cemetery named Mos Eisley. He left his car by the gates and walked amongst the headstones lined up. He watched as some had wilted flowers, some had burnt out candles. Others had faded letters on it, when he finally came upon the one he was looking for…

 _ **SHMI SKYWALKER-LARS**_

" _You can't stop the change, any more than you can stop the sun from setting"_

 _Beloved wife and mother_

 _19xx-20xx_

He crouched down in front of the headstone and caressed it with such gentleness, "I wasn't strong enough to come back in time to you, mom." He started, "I wasn't strong enough to finish our mission faster. But I promise you I won't fail again. And I'll find the girl I love. I won't rush it. I'll make sure I've made all my dreams come true. I promise you I won't follow you too soon." He placed a single rose he bought from a flower store on his way just by the foot of the headstone before sitting down on the soft grass, "I miss you." he whispered, "So much." Tears flew freely from his eyes as he grieved for his mother.

The next thing he knew he was feeling cold all over. Everything was just so quiet, before the explosions come forth once again. The ground shook from beneath him, and the screams follow immediately. Bullets were being exchanged back and forth as he crouched in his position before looking through the scope of his rifle and shoot down the enemy lines, hitting them dead at the chest or giving them a head shot. He ducked to dodge a bullet headed towards him, and the next time he looked through his scope he was now looking into the eyes of a young child, a gun in its hand as he shot a wounded soldier.

His hand squeezed the trigger before he could even stop himself.

He woke up with a start and realized he was back on his mother's grave. Sweat was pouring down his face despite the cold night. He looked around him and realized he was alone. He stayed longer than he anticipated, but maybe it was good he fell asleep on a place as deserted as a cemetery. He rubbed his palms over his face before running his hands through his dark curly blonde hair. He needed a haircut, he knows it. It was starting to grow long, and before he gets call to duty he should trim it at least, but that was the least of his worries right now.

He couldn't sleep over at this place all the time. He was lucky no one reprimanded him.

The population was thin in these parts, but he knows another town is just right up ahead, though it was fairly far away.

He got up begrudgingly from his spot and placed a kiss on his mother's headstone before walking away and back towards his vehicle. He got in and slammed the door shut before he checked his phone and realized he had multiple missed calls and some messages. Lots of them were from Ben and Ahsoka, a couple were from Cleigg and Owen. He threw his phone back into the depths of his bag before grabbing some snacks Jira had given him and nibbled on it for a while.

He let the cool night air ease him up, before he started to feel unsafe once more. He inserted the keys in the ignition and started up the car before driving out of the road and began to move forward. A couple of kilometers from Mos Eisley were a gas station and a motel. He booked a room there and stayed the night, watching television and the news. He scanned through the channels and paused at a chess game. He popped some nuts in his mouth as he watched them make their moves before switching the channels once more.

The next he saw was a movie about a man recovering from his serious injuries that came from a car crash. He switched it, and it showed a series of men in prison trying to break out. He switched and switched and switched the channels until it was all too clear for him nothing would interest him. He stopped at a news channel that reported about the weather, before it went back to the headlines and featured the fight against the terrorists and he shut the television off.

He got up and brushed his teeth and washed up before settling down to get some sleep on the soft bed.

He stared up at the moonlit ceiling, wondering if he'd ever get a sense of normalcy back in his life. Maybe it wasn't so bad to turn back and take Ben's offer of a spare room, at least then he's around people he knows has his back. He turned to his side and saw the light coming from the hallways before shadows passed it by and the familiar jingle of keys. The guard was making his rounds. There was nothing that would disturb him here. He was alone. No one would kill him in his sleep…

Unless of course the keeper of the keys to the motel was a terrorist and decided to use the master key to get in his room and blow his brains out.

He groaned and buried his face on his pillow.

He was thinking of bad thoughts once again. He needed to clear his head, but he doesn't know how. His calming thoughts before had been his mother, but now thinking of her just brings tears in his eyes. He tried to think of Ben, his best friend who had been like an older brother to him, but all he could think about was Ben's defeated expression as he expressed he had been rejected by Satine and that split lip Ben had been sporting when he woke up. He tried to think of Ahsoka, that young woman who was like his little sister in ways more than one before guilt starts to eat him up for ruining her engagement party despite the assurances he's had he didn't ruin it.

"Mom," he whispered, "I can't do this mom." He mumbled as he cried out, "I'm lost; I don't know what to do anymore. I can't," he heaved a breath before sitting up and buried his face into his hands once more, "Why am I even fighting anymore?" he asked to himself, and truly, he doesn't know why. He steered clear of relationships, thinking his mother was all he needed. And now that she's gone, he doesn't know who to return to anymore. Why he's doing what he's doing. He looked outside the window and sees the moon shining so high up above the night, "I can't live like this mom, not without you." he whispered hoping she was hearing him…

 _ **I will always be with you, be it the gentle breeze in the wind, of the soft rays of the sun upon your cheeks. I may even be that soft grass beneath your feet, cushioning your fall, or that dreadful sand that gets into your things.**_

The words of her letter echo through his mind like his mother's gentle caress when he was still a little boy.

" _ **You can't stop the change, any more than you can stop the sun from setting"**_

The writing on her headstone flash through his eyes and wished he hadn't been part of the change. He didn't want this kind of change. He remembers that fragile old missionary back at the base, Father Yoda. He went to the old priest after he received word of his mother's death…

" _ **Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transcend from their physical forms into the spiritual world. Mourn them, do not. Miss them, do not." The fragile old man looked at him with strength Anakin knows he doesn't possess, "Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose. Only then can you move on."**_

" _ **I'm afraid Father Yoda, what if I can't let them go?"**_

" _ **Then move on, you can't." he answered, "Remember, they're around you always and in here." He placed a gentle hand on Anakin's chest, "If remember them, we do, gone they are not."**_

He laid back down and closed his eyes just as he was about to drift to sleep…

His nightmares begin once more, replaying the war horrors he's witness first hand.

This time with each explosion, with each bullet that was exchanged, droplets of blood form on his hands, soon it splatters to his clothes, when he was soaked, droplets of blood pour down from the skies. He runs to take shelter when he slips and looks down to see the dead eyes staring back at him. He yelps and pulls out his hands from the ground when soft squishy sounds were on everywhere he stepped.

The repulsing smell of the dead invades his nostrils and he realizes he's stepping on dead bodies.

He breaks into a run and stumbles into a swamp. Dead bodies floated everywhere when he starts to sink into the water. He struggles to grab onto solid ground when he finally grabs hold onto something and uses it to haul himself up. The blood on his skin was partially washed off, when he realizes he's holding onto a severed hand.

He hastily lets go of it and starts to feel sick. He turns and sees the broken bodies splattered everywhere. He heaves a breath before he gives into the frustration and the exhaustion and sits on the blood puddle and cries, trying to pull his hair out, trying to make himself wake up. He opens his eyes and sees the bullet chamber of a gun pointed between his eyes and a dark blurry figure holds it. His hands were bound, and he was gagged. Aquariums were positioned behind the blurry figure holding the severed heads of people he knew and cared about…

Ben, Satine, Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, and the list go on and on and he struggles to scream for help, for some kind of release, when the trigger is pulled…

He sits up immediately and realizes he's still by the motel, unbounded, ungagged, clothes fully cleaned and dry. His hands were washed and blood free as well, and the lemon scent of the room filled his senses. He groaned and pulls himself out of bed and realizes it was almost six o' clock. He wasn't getting any peaceful sleep at all. He decides its time to move once more. He washes up quickly and pack his things before paying and checking out of his room. He fills up his tank before finally driving away.

He passes by a road sign **NABOO 5MI AHEAD**.

He's never ventured this far out in the east side of the country. He's never heard of Naboo either. He looked out to see mountains filled with endless green grass, small flowers decorating the fields, and a glittering stream running down at the side. The sun was rising, and filled him with such peace.

He stopped a few times, delaying his arrival at Naboo as he breathed in the fresh air. One of his favorite stops was when he hung out with a few of the locals, sharing breakfast with him before he needed to move forward once more. He wonders why he's never done this kind of road trip before. It was a refreshing change.

Five miles later, he reaches Naboo, and the town was bustling with children. It was a very wonderful place as far as Anakin could deduce. Everyone was very welcoming and noticed an outsider whenever there is one. They gave him a map and marked some of the beautiful spots in town and even showed him to some cabins that could be rented for the time being. He thanked them for their hospitality. "So military huh?" a man with darker shade of skin asked him as he sat beside Anakin, "I'm Typho by the way." he introduced and Anakin shook his hand, taking in his appearance.

He was wearing a yellow shirt and some old blue jeans with a red apron over him. He was probably one of the people that worked in the café, "Anakin." He stated and Typho nodded at him, one of his eyes covered by a patch…

"I always admired soldiers." He stated, "You have my respect sir." He told Anakin as he poured him another cup of coffee which Anakin greatly appreciated, "Can't be easy going out there and fighting wars." Anakin chuckled and sipped his coffee before putting it down…

"No, it's not." He said, "This place is wonderful." He said and Typho smiled…

"I know." He said, "Must be a wonderful change too from what you've seen so far then?" he asked and Anakin smiled and nodded. Typho glanced at the clock and to the front door, "Well she's late." He mumbled and Anakin stared discreetly at the front door, sipping at his coffee and eating some pancakes. He couldn't resist the wonderful smell even though he's just had breakfast…

"Who's late?" he asked as he swallowed the food down. Typho picked up a rug and started to wipe the tables that had just been vacated…

"Oh, it's our local supplier. Their youngest, Padmé, delivers their harvest weekly. Occasionally she's on time, sometimes too early, and only seldom late."

"I see." He says, making small talk, "She seems like a systematic girl." Typho laughs and refills the coffee maker…

"She's a very organized woman, sometimes she helps out at the local management. Everyone knows her and the Naberries." He said a certain twinkle in his eyes as he speaks about her, "You'll find no finer woman than her." Anakin smiles at him amusedly…

"You sound as if you're in love with her." Anakin stated as he finishes his meal…

"The better question would be who wouldn't fall in love with her." Typho tells him. Anakin pays him and Typho salutes him and Anakin laughs before nodding at Typho, "It was nice talking to you Anakin, sir."

"No, it was a pleasure of mine." Anakin tells him and exits the café. He gets into his car and drives away. A minute later his car has driven away, a woman with a braided brown hair, and matching brown eyes comes inside the café, carrying her delivery and was greeted by smiles with everyone…

"Ah Padmé," Typho greeted, "You just missed the guest of honor."

"Guest of honor?" asked Padmé in confusion, "Oh, you mean that talk about some military man passing by Naboo?" she asked and Typho nodded. "What did he want?"

"A change of scenery." He replies as he takes her delivery from her petite hands, "Shame really, good looking lad."

"Typho. I'm not in the mood." She says and sits on the stool Anakin had just vacated and Typho pours her a cup of hot cocoa, "I can't believe I woke up late. My alarm didn't go off." She complained, "And now I'm running late to most of my deliveries for the day I only have a few spare minutes left to enjoy this cocoa." She grumbles and drinks from the cup. "So where's this mysterious soldier staying?"

"Never really got the chance to ask." Typho says, "Where are you headed off to after the delivery?"

"Oh you know, the usual place, the one by the waterfalls."

"Ah, of course." He says and looks at the watch, "Well you better finish up quick if you're gonna catch up to those deliveries." Padmé looks at the time as well before gulping down the cocoa and hopped off the stool, waving goodbye to Typho, "Bye Padmé!" he tells and she nods and gets out of the café before getting into her pickup truck and drives away as well.

* * *

He was full and had tried just about everything Naboo had to offer to fill up his food deprived stomach. Naboo was amazing. He'd probably come by to this place once more after he gets summoned back for duty. He sat down at the roots of a big old tree. He leaned back on the sturdy trunk and let the sound of the rushing water soothe his senses. He watched as the water fell from the top, and as the stream glistens as it flowed to wherever it was going to.

He could hear the birds fluttering above before he pushed himself away from the tree and laid his head on the grass and looked up the leaves of the trees that obscured the sun from his view. He placed his arms behind his head and breathed in the refreshing country air and closed his eyes. Maybe this was all he needs to get a peaceful sleep…

He didn't know how wrong he was.

As soon as he closed his eyes and drifted off to oblivion he was pulled back to the front lines. Where they had to hide into the houses of civilians, where they had to evacuate the place and its inhabitants as they laid a trap in the house.

He relieved the moments as he watched the perfect garden and backyards exploded to dirt. Where he saw bulldozers knock houses down or tanks run over the ruins. He dreamt of the fathers staying behind to stall the pursuers to give their family a chance of escape. He dreamt of the civilians who got caught in the cross fire.

He felt a hand shook him and he grabbed onto the person's hand and met the face of an angel…

* * *

Padmé had finished her deliveries and immediately gone back to their house. She dropped the keys and took the mail and smiled as she spots the letter from his sister, who was living in Manhattan with her husband and two children. She changed her shoes into hiking boots and changed her sweaty shirt into a plain white spaghetti strap and wore a plaid shirt over it, not bothering to button it up and removed her hair from its bun. She fixed it up into some lose braid and passed by her parents' room and saw them taking their afternoon naps.

She smiled before grabbing the house keys and locking the door. The walk towards the waterfall wasn't too far, and she'd rather walk there than drive to it. The breeze was welcoming and cool. The afternoon sun wasn't too hot either seeing as it was almost three in the afternoon. She could start to see the waterfall and smiled as she started to hear the soft rush of the water when she spotted a vehicle parked on the road. It was painted with not the welcoming kind of green she was used to, but the kind where it could blend in the jungle.

So the mysterious military man was already here. She thought about turning back to her house and let the man be, but shook her head.

This was a routine of hers, and she wasn't about to break it for some newcomer because they got here first. She neared the big old oak tree when she started to hear some mumbling. Curious, she drew closer and saw the man lying on his side, his back turned to her. His hair was longer than the prescribed military cut, and was probably two inches long. Its color was brownish or blonde, she wasn't too sure. His shirt clearly from the military and his biceps rippled as he mumbled in his sleep again.

Was he having a nightmare? She wasn't too sure, but she was starting to get worried. She drew closer and shook him once when an iron grip pulled her down and his eyes snapped open. The first thing she thought about was how blue his eyes were. The second thing was how expressive they were. The third thing was what he had just said to her…

" _Are you an angel?"_

She didn't even care if his grip was too tight upon her wrist already.

* * *

 _And that's the end of chapter two folks! Tell me what you think :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Star Wars**_

* * *

 _ **In the Milky Way**_

" **SOLDIER DOWN"**

 _Chapter 3_

"The Angel Comes"

* * *

"What?" she asks and notices their faces are so close, they could almost kiss each other. Her hand was starting to numb, but somehow the words elude her as she stares into his blue eyes. His Adam's apple bobs up and down as he gulps and as if realizing how he was holding her, he lets go immediately, falling back on the ground before he stands up…

"Sorry." He mumbles and looks to the grass. She holds onto the wrist and twists it experimentally, liking the feeling of the blood rushing back through her hands, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's alright." She said, "No harm done," she holds up her hand, "See?" he looks at her for a moment before nodding, "I'm Padmé by the way." she tells him and he looks at her once more. She was beautiful, soft features, warm brown eyes, her braided hair framing her face with lose brown locks, smaller than most women he's seen so far, and her body indicates a very well-toned figure…

"The delivery girl Typho was talking about?" he asked and she smiled laughing at the description. Her laugh was like music to his ears, his eyes softened as he watched her brush off the dirt from her jeans…

"I see he's been talking about me again," she tells him and stand beside him, rolling up her sleeves, "Yes, I am the delivery girl. And you're the mysterious military man who is also a good looking lad, as far as I've heard." Anakin smiled and looked towards the stream…

"Oh?" he sees her nodding at the corner of his eyes, "And are the rumors you've heard do you justice now you've seen me?" she crosses her arms over her chest and looks over at him, feigning a mock judgement look on her face, "What's the decision of the jury?"

"No," she finally says, "The rumors definitely fall short on their description." He laughs as well, and she joins in along, "You haven't told me your name."

"Anakin." He tells her, "Still, I'm sorry about the wrist. I could have broken it."

"But you didn't." she tells him and he lets out a sigh…

"I'm a dangerous man Padmé," he says softly, defeat evident in his tone of voice, "Especially asleep. It's best if you steer clear away from me." Padmé knows from the way his brows furrow at his forehead he's regretted some things that's happened to him or what he's done whenever he was having those nightmares of his. She bites her inner cheeks before looking around them and walked past him to approach the stream.

She didn't have to look back to know he's followed her. She takes off her boots and rolls up her old blue jeans before dipping them into the cold running waters. "I lived here on Naboo since I was still a baby." She started. She felt him take a seat just right behind her, opting not to wet his feet as she did with hers, "I remember reports about these streams drowning children in field trips. Some slipping as they try to cross it. But never did the people judge the waters."

"How could they? The water cannot control its currents." He replies letting a flower fly away from his hand and he looked at her and saw her smile slightly, he watched as he petite hands caressed the waters…

"So how could I blame you when you can't control your actions?" she asked back softly, "No harm was done Anakin."

"But I could have. And I've harmed others previously as well." She looked at him with those chocolate orbs and he looked at her with his blue ones. The light of the sun shone upon them both, and he thought that the nature had enhanced her beauty. She was looking more and more like the angel he thought he was at first. She was looking at him in inquiry and he realized he had missed her question, "Come again." He said and she smiled amusingly at him…

"I asked you if you have a place to stay in already." She stated and he shook his head…

"I was planning on going to some of the rooms for rent in the place later on." He admitted, "Just wanted to see Naboo more I guess. It's my first time here." She giggled and stood up; he soon followed in suit…

"We know. We recognize everyone in this small town, so it's not that difficult to tell who's the newcomer." She tells him, "We have a room for rent by our house; we could let you use it while you stay here."

"Thank you." he says, "How much for the room?" she looks at him before shaking her head…

"Knowing my father, he'll probably give it to you for free."

"Oh no, I couldn't impose." He says, "That would be unfair for you." she laughs and looks at him incredulously…

"Is it fair in your part to be fighting wars for our sake while soldiers like you suffer night terrors?" she asked him, "Is it fair for you to be rewarded with little hospitality after what you do for the country?"

"I chose it Padmé." He argued, not really wanting to impose. Naboo was starting to make him feel more and more welcomed, and he couldn't bear the thought of them kicking him out because he was already too abusive of their hospitality.

"And we're choosing you to use it for free." She countered, "It's not a crime to accept some help when it's given to you Anakin. You need it. Badly, I might add." She continued as she looked at him carefully. His posture was rigid and tired. Dark circles were forming underneath his eyes, and although that scar near his right eye made him look suave, she could tell he hasn't had a good night's sleep in a long time. "How long?" she asked softly…

"Hm?"

"How long have you had nightmares?"

"As far as I could remember." He told her honestly. No point in hiding it, even his mates know he's suffered from his night terrors every time they got back from a mission. Ironic how when he does his mission they don't interfere, probably because he knows, his sub consciousness that is, he wasn't witnessing nightmares but realities. "Are you sure it's alright? I'm a violent sleeper." He adds, not really wanting to impose on her and her family. He doesn't want to wake up and see that all of this was just a dream, and he was back on the front lines killing and fighting people for useless wars…

Sometimes he wonders why he's fighting anymore. His mother gone, he's no place he wants to call home. Any second the remaining people he cares about could drop dead beside him. Ben, Rex, Cody, Ahsoka… and many more of his fellow brothers and sisters in arms. "Anakin, sir," Padmé called out and he looked at her for a moment, indicating she has his full attention, "It would be our honor to serve you." she tells him and he gives her a soft appreciative smile.

"It would be _my_ honor to serve you." he tells her…

And for a moment he is reminded why he still fights. It's for people like her why he keeps fighting.

* * *

They soon arrive at the Naberrie's house, and Anakin opted to stay out of the house. An old man soon comes out shortly after a few minutes prior to Padmé's entrance. "So you're the tenant huh?" he asked, "Ruwee Naberrie." He introduces himself and Anakin shakes his hand…

"It's a pleasure Mr. Naberrie." He tells the man and he smiles at him gently before waving his hand…

"No formalities Anakin, just Ruwee would suffice, Padmé has told me you need a place to stay for a while, we're happy to help you son." He said and Anakin smiled at him gratefully…

"Thank you so much…" he hesitated, "Ruwee, sir." He still wasn't too used to addressing people so informally. Years in the military would do that to you, he supposes. Ruwee just chuckles at his response and leads him in the house…

"Come on inside." He tells the young man, "We've got some extra rooms upstairs, a guest room really. Sometimes, back in the old days our old folks would gather around and stay over the night. Naboo is pretty far from the cities, and most of them had to travel over night to reach this place early. Did you drive all night son?" Anakin nodded, reluctant to tell him why. Luckily, Ruwee didn't press on, respecting his privacy, somewhat, "Ah here we are!" he remarks and opened the door for Anakin to see, "It's not much, we know, but you're welcome to stay for how long really. We don't mind." He says and places a gentle hand on the man's shoulder, "It's the least we can do for your services to the country." And Ruwee leaves.

Anakin offers a soft smile and watches as the man goes down the stairs. As he disappears from his line of sight, Anakin looks back over the room. It was only slightly bigger from Ahsoka's room she had allowed him and Ben to stay in, but it was big enough for him.

He doesn't have many belongings, and his room back in the base wasn't really just his, even the room he was meant to use in the homestead was significantly smaller too. This was big enough for him, and he lies down on the bed for some moment. It took a while, but Anakin began to unpack some things and took out his phone. As he checked it, he realized he missed a lot of messages and calls from Ben or Ahsoka. He smiles slightly…

They were such worrywarts indeed.

* * *

"So does Anakin suffer too much night terrors?" asked Satine worriedly as she moves around their house. She was going to go into town and drop off the weekly laundry, while Ben was going to go and visit Qui-Gon Jinn, his old mentor and superior in the military. She hadn't dared ask Ben about Anakin's behavior, but now seemed like a really good time to ask. She was curious about Anakin, and worried about his health, more about the mental than the physical.

Ben wasn't really paying too much attention to her, he was busy looking over his phone, who had _ding_ 'ed a while ago at the incoming text message. "Hm, what?" he asked as he looked up and kissed her cheek, and wrapped his arms around her waists. Satine leaned her head back to rest at the crook of his neck, "I'm sorry, can you say that again?" she just smiles and kisses his cheeks…

"Send my regards to Anakin, dearest." And with that she's out of the house. Ben watched as she drove her car off the garage and down the road, before it disappeared from his line of sight. He looked back down at the phone in his hand and read the last message Anakin had sent him…

 _ **Sorry for not answering sooner, got a little busy, but I'm fine. You and Snips have to calm down, Obi-Wan. It's me after all, what can possibly go wrong?**_

"That's what I worry about." Ben muttered dryly to himself before quickly typing in a reply…

 _ **At least tell me where you're staying. And don't let your phone wander too far from yourself. Satine send her regards by the way.**_

After the message was sent, Ben pocketed the phone and took his own car keys to go and visit Qui-Gon.

* * *

"Ahsoka!" Lux lets out a sigh as Ahsoka suddenly snaps back in attention, "You know, for a soldier, you space out a lot." Ahsoka smiles sheepishly at him for a moment before she immediately perks up at the sound of her phone from her bag. They were currently planning for the cake they'd serve in the reception of the wedding, and Lux was asking what she thought about the cake, but it seemed like she was too worried about something to even be focusing on their upcoming wedding…

Whenever that is…

He watches as she hastily types in a reply with such force, making him guess that Anakin Skywalker has finally contacted them after his short time of isolation from his friends. Lux couldn't blame Anakin for wanting to be alone. There are just some things a guy has to do alone, without his friends constantly hounding over him and every little problem he might have. However, as he gaze over at Ahsoka, who seemed oblivious that he was staring at her.

"Ahsoka, ease up on the guy." He finally says, but it seems like she was too busy sending him some kind of a smart comeback reply to have possibly heard his statement. Lux smiled at her amusingly. Yes, his fiancé may be such a child sometimes, but that's why he loves her anyway.

* * *

Anakin just lets out a sigh and shuts his phone. He'll deal with the two of them tomorrow, or later, depends really if he's in the mood for another one of their lectures. He gets up from the bed and leaves his phone in the room despite what Ben had told him. He wasn't one to take orders, except when he was on duty. He didn't need them both worrying constantly about whether he's been eating, sleeping or anything else he should be doing according to them.

So as he walked out of his room, he noticed it was incredibly dim inside the house, and the day would soon be over. He looked behind and in front of him, the sudden need to pick up a rifle or a knife kicking in as his finger twitched. He soon came to a turn in the house and looked left and right suspiciously. Everything was quiet, nothing out of order…

-Until he heard some sputtering noises and a yelp…

His paranoia soon kicked in and he rushed outside the door, "What's-" Anakin almost demanded an answer, but at the sight of Padmé laughing so carelessly at the side of a smoking vehicle for farms made him stop. Alright, so there was no danger. Ruwee soon rushed out from the car and moved to the front and popped the hood open only to have black smoke assault his face. Padmé laughed at the expense of her father harder, making Anakin smile and relax a bit…

As if realizing someone was watching her, Padmé turned to Anakin and smiled brightly, "Get over here!" she called out to him and Anakin did as he was told…

Padmé had been out for a while after her father asked her to accompany him as some sort of an assistant as he tried to fix their broken car. So far, all she had to do was stand in the sidelines and hand over some tools as she knew next to nothing about machines, much less how to fix them. She watched as Anakin made his way to them, before turning back her attention to her father and had to stifle a laugh as his face was now all covered with black chars. He gave her a stern stare before wiping his face off clean and turned to Anakin, "Hey son, how're you doing?"

"Fine sir… I mean, Ruwee." Padmé giggled a bit before silencing as Anakin's blue eyes shifted to her. She couldn't help but feel a little conscious of herself whenever those eyes would shift to her. She heard him clear his throat, and soon the next she saw her father watching everything Anakin did as he explained some mechanics. Padmé let out a sigh, feeling utterly useless, not that she wasn't before as she only stood like an accessory, but now with Anakin around they probably want to be alone, have some guy time or whatever it was guys do together…

"I'll go back inside, see if mom's awake." she tells them, and her father just nods, wanting not to miss one thing of whatever wonders Anakin was probably doing...

"I'm sure she's just waking up." Ruwee replied to his youngest, "Tell her we want that specialty tonight!" he sent her a wink and Padmé nodded at her father…

"Will do!" she ran to the house and Anakin just watched as she disappeared into the house. Ruwee stared back at Anakin, and let out a sigh…

"Such a spirited young girl." Ruwee said wistfully as he stared towards his house, before turning back to Anakin, who was doing miracles to his broken vehicle, "Of course, she's not a girl anymore. She stopped being one a long time ago. Sometimes I think she stays a bit childish because she knows we miss the good ol' days."

"She's very considerate." Anakin said and turned back to the car, "I'd like to thank you again Ruwee, sir." He said, "If you ever need help, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Well, if you're as good with farming as you are with fixing machines, then I guess I'll take you up on that offer!" he said jovially and eased into a sigh, "Well, tell me more about yourself Anakin, where'd you come from?"

"I was born in a town called Tatooine." He replied, "Not much can be found there. It's a desert." Was all he said, and Ruwee nodded. He's heard about Tatooine, not exactly a pleasant place from what he could gather from the others. A harsh life for anyone to be living in a scorching hot place, with nothing but sand and cactus everywhere…

"It must have been difficult. I heard things about Tatooine, not a lot of good, to be honest."

"And most of what you heard were probably true." Anakin truthfully answered, "If you wanted to hide, you need only go to that wretched place, there you'd find a lot of wanted people. Some of them steal for no reason, others have to steal because they had nothing to bring to their families." Ruwee watched as the knuckles of the young man turned white, and his frown deepened as if remembering something he didn't particularly like, "While most had to work, even at a young age just to earn money."

"I see…" Ruwee said thoughtfully, "But I guess not all that come from Tatooine are bad." Anakin stared at him in confusion, "Well I could think of one reason. You."

"Me?" Anakin asked in shock, "What's it got to do with anything?" he asked, not looking at the man…

"Despite living in such an environment, you still grew up to be an excellent young man. Doing what you think is right. You are one of the many proof that it matters not where you come from-" Ruwee patted his back in a fatherly manner, much like how Ben used to when he was still in training, "-it matters where you go from there." he finished, and Anakin was left to ponder about what Ruwee said.

Where was he going? He wasn't too sure anymore. Everything seems like a long endless road, he wishes he was back on duty, at least then he has a clear objective. Brooding was not something he liked despite excelling in it. He wants a distraction.

He _**needs**_ a distraction.

"Dinner's ready!" both men turned and saw Padmé shouting from the front porch waving her hand at them, when she was sure she got their attention, she turned back inside…

"Well, I guess that's our cue to get it." Ruwee looked at both himself and Anakin, "Hmm, we best clean up quickly before going to dinner." Anakin just smiled and nodded before putting the tools back to its proper places.

* * *

"Ben!" a jolly, old, chubby man, wearing a greasy apron came from behind the kitchen as he saw Ben Kenobi, "Haha! You're back!" Ben accepted the hug from the man, happy to see him as well…

"Hello Dex," he greeted and looked around the café, "Business is booming as usual." He noted and they both sat down on a vacant table, "Sigh, it's been so long." Ben stated looking around. So little has changed, yet somehow, he knows a lot has changed...

"So, where's that young boy you were always with?" Dex asked before turning back to the kitchen, "Get us something here Daisy!"

"Yeah, yeah!" the snarky waitress replied as she placed the orders and went to prepare some of the drinks being ordered. Dex just let out a sigh…

"Women." He grumbled to himself, "I'm getting old to be used to teenagers. Rebellious ones I tell you, beware when you have one." Daisy arrived and placed a couple of juices on their table and Ben took a sip from it, missing the food and drink Dex's Diner serves…

"Oh, don't worry, I doubt they'll be much worse than Anakin, and he's already twenty-one." They both laughed and Dex sighed…

"Last time I saw you, was what? Three years ago? Anakin was such a lanky teenager I didn't believe for a second he was going to be entering military school!" he laughed a bit before it died down, "Well of course, before that was… well, you know." He said and shook his head, "Just promise me you won't make me attend another one of those funerals. It's bad enough I get to visit a friend of mine, I don't want to visit any of the ones I practically watch grow up."

"Sigh, it's hard I admit." Ben said, "But I promise you Dex, I will do my best to keep us alive. All of us." Dex sighed and gave him a smile…

"Oh, I almost forgot. You're going to visit Qui-Gon, aren't you?" Ben nodded. "I want you to give something to him, just wait a second."

"Of course."

Ben waited for a moment, until Dex returned, holding what seemed like a picture frame, small, it fitted the palm of his hand, and definitely old. Dex handed it to him, "Been looking through the old things of mine, stumbled upon that," If Ben hadn't seen or met Qui-Gon before, he wouldn't have noticed it was the picture of Qui-Gon in his younger years, but he didn't recognize the girl. The picture was in black and white, so it was hard to describe what her hair color was really like, or any other color at all, "Took it as a souvenir, told me to hold on to it."

"Who's the girl?" Dex scratched his head…

"Her name was Tahl. She was Qui-Gon's fiancé during the time, they both were still young, but both knew they wanted to be with each other forever, but forever was not until many years later when they'd reunite in death." He added softly, "See, she was diagnosed with cancer, and by that time it was too late. Qui-Gon wanted to stay with her during her final moments, but he was called for duty. Had to leave her behind." Ben looked at the picture of them both sadly…

Qui-Gon never told him such a sad story. Then again, it was a sad story, maybe that's why it was never told. "He would have wanted that with him had he returned. He told me when it wouldn't hurt anymore he'd take it back. Never found it when we buried him, but now I did, thought I should return it."

"Thank you Dex," Ben said, looking up from the picture of the two young happy couple, "I'd be sure to give it to him." Dex nodded and smiled…

"Tell you what, after your visit, stop by once more and dine in for a while! I've been dying to meet that Satine of yours by the way!" Ben just smiled and nodded…

"Will do Dex, will do." Ben hugged the old man, "Thank you. Maybe next time I'll bring Anakin around too, and Ahsoka."

"Oh yeah, she drove by here in person just to tell me she's engaged, wanted me to serve the meal of her wedding but I don't do cakes though, I told her." Dex watched as Ben waved goodbye and disappeared, he was getting to old to this goodbye stuff. Maybe he should have thought of that before befriending military. He just hoped Ben would be able to return next time, with Anakin and Ahsoka.

Qui-Gon died years ago, just around the time he had met Anakin. It's been so long since he last visited his old mentor's grave, and looked at the happy couple...

"Reunite in death, huh?" Ben said to himself softly as he stared at the picture. How hard it must have been to live while the other part of your soul was already dead?

* * *

As Anakin entered the dining room, all eyes were soon turned to him. He was always uncomfortable when the attention was all on him, but when he looked at Padmé who gave him a soft smile and gestured for the seat beside her, he figured it wasn't too bad. He was the new person after all, they were bound to get curious. He spotted another woman who resembled Padmé, but she looked older. He guessed she was Padmé's mother, Ruwee's wife. After all, who else could she be, "Hello." He nodded politely and she smiled at him…

"Hello, Anakin, was it?" she asked and Anakin nodded, "I'm Jobal, please, have a seat." Anakin did as he was told and sat beside Padmé. "Well, I'd talk more, but first, let's say grace." She held out her hand and held onto her husband's and daughter, Padmé and Ruwee also took hold of his hand, while Padmé just gave him a soft smile. "Dear Lord, thank you so much for the food you have blessed us. Thank you for bringing us new friend to share your blessings with. We ask for forgiveness for all our sins, and all the things we have failed to do. Please continue to guide us, protect us. Shower us with your grace, especially to our guest, young Anakin, who had worked hard to protecting all of us and our country. May this food give us strength to go on, and live life another day. Amen."

"Amen." They all chorused and Jobal smiled at him…

"Hello Anakin." Anakin nodded smiling slightly, "Well, what brings you to Naboo?"

"Well Mrs. Naberrie, I can certainly tell you it was the road signs." He said and everyone laughed at his comment. Padmé settled down and ate her dinner as she watched him and her parents talk. She didn't know Anakin had a sense of humor, he seemed too serious most of the time despite looking a few years younger than her. Anakin was slowly relaxing, she could tell. She didn't know how, but she could. She's always been so observant, her sister tells her she would have made a good politician, but Padmé wasn't too sure.

She didn't want to leave her parents all alone on Naboo. Who would take care of them if she'd gone and lived away from them? Following Sola and living her dream in living in the Big Apple and all that? No, she couldn't. Her life can wait, besides, she enjoys spending time with her parents, and now…

She looks over at Anakin and finds his blue eyes a little bit sparkling…

Now, she gets to spend time with a man named Anakin.

* * *

After a long day of wedding planning, Ahsoka finally settled down on her side of the bed before turning to Lux, who was already slowly drifting off to sleep. He felt the bed shift and cracked a sleepy eye open before giving a soft smile, "Hey." He said to her and she smiled as well…

"Hey." She replied. She had been distracted, too busy worrying about Anakin, especially after his recent episode of night terrors. But when he'd stop replying after his last message, Ahsoka knew he needed the time alone. The time to sort out himself, find himself, without Ben…

Without her.

She remembered doing something similar to him before. She was on the verge of quitting, but he'd told her that it was a test, that the rest of the superiors were sorry for putting her through such a harsh one. She lost faith in herself, lost faith in what she had been serving for, so she told him she needed time away from them all, that she needed to sort things out without the council…

Without him.

But she came around, and she came back. Anakin had always been stronger than her, she believed in that, Anakin would pull through, and when he would, he'd bring hope along with him…

"I love you." she told Lux. He was the one that convinced her to come back and reminded her what she was fighting for. And for that, she was incredibly thankful. He smiled cheekily and rubbed his nose to hers…

"I know." He whispered before drifting off to sleep. She wonders if Anakin would find someone equally important to him as she does with Lux. She hopes he does, because she wants to see him happy. And because Skyguy _**needs**_ to be happy.

* * *

 _ **And that's it for now you wizard life forms. I'm incredibly sorry for not updating, had a lot of stuff to do with school work and stuff, but here's the third chapter for "Soldier Down". Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and following!**_

 _ **Please leave some more reviews, I would certainly like to hear more from you. Mwah!**_

 _ **Advance Happy Valentines' Day!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Star Wars**_

* * *

 _ **In the Milky Way**_

" **SOLDIER DOWN"**

 _Chapter 4_

"Conflict of Interests"

* * *

The sun was shining right above the small town of Naboo, it's only six o' clock in the morning, and already, the windows of every house start to open. The birds sing over the roofs as if greeting the town folks good morning. The gentle flow of the water from the streams complementing every other sound the morning makes, while the morning dews makes the grass glitter in the daylight…

Padmé immediately draws her curtains open, and pushes the window upwards to allow the air to enter. She breathes in the morning air before exhaling loudly. "Good morning Padmé." She tells herself before smiling. Yes, today was a good day, she can feel it. She turns away from the window and begins to fix her bed, takes a bath and put some clothes on before getting out of the room. As soon as she does, she yelps as she hits something hard, and not a second later does she hear a soft chuckle follow…

"Sorry m'lady." He tells her and she looks up before sighing in relief and gives him a soft smile. "Good morning." He adds afterwards, his hands linger at her elbows, which he place there to steady her small frame…

"Good morning Anakin." She tells him before stepping away from him and ties up her hair in some messy bun, "Are you going out to go out in the fields again today?" Anakin nods as he follows her downstairs. It's been three weeks since Anakin had arrived in Naboo, and so far, the Naberries were fond having him around the house. Anakin was a great help around the farm, making things easier, not to mention great with mechanics, not to mention all the repairs for the broken machines were all free...

Though Padmé can't help but notice the way his eyes lingers longer on her, but she doesn't point it out. It makes her feel uncomfortable. "You're headed out into town?" he asked her and she looks at him for a moment before nodding. She feels as though he wants to ask her something, but by the time they reached the bottom of the stairs, he doesn't say anything…

"Ah, you're both up, finally." Jobal greets them as she sees them both, "Padmé, the crates are out in the front porch, Anakin, would you be a dear and help her load up the truck?"

"Of course, Jobal." He says and looks around, "Is Ruwee out in the back?" he asked her and she nods…

"Yes, the heater stopped working, which is probably why it's so cold the past few nights." She answered him, "He wanted to see what was wrong before asking for help."

"I'll check and see then after loading up the crates." He replies and Padmé watches from the kitchen. Anakin looks at her briefly before going out of the front door, and she takes a bite out of the apple from the kitchen table. Jobal turns to Padmé and smiles at her…

"Well, he's certainly helpful young man." She tells Padmé and her daughter just nods as she moves around the kitchen, to help with preparing breakfast, "So?" she stands beside Padmé, inquiring about something she isn't quite sure of…

"So…?" Padmé repeats with uncertainty. Her mother signals to the front door and Padmé rolls her eyes. Childish, she knows, but so is her mother. It's like they can't wait to get rid of her, pairing her up with every man they see, and now the latest pair up was Anakin. "Mom, for the nth time, he's a house guest."

"Oh surely you can't mean that!" Jobal tells her, "Come on, he's a good lad, not to mention easy in the eyes." She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively and Padmé blushes at her mother. Leave it to her mother to make her feel like a hormonal teenager. Of course Padmé notices just how handsome Anakin is. She's seen him a few times in the morning where he does his routinely exercise, and all she can say was how hard those muscles look. Granted he's not bulky, but he's definitely got some firm looking back. "Padmé…" her mother interrupts her musing with a sing-song voice and Padmé feels her cheeks flush once more. "Looks like someone's got a crush."

"Do not." She denies and begins to cut up some vegetables. Jobal just smiles knowingly before setting up the pans for cooking. The door swings open and both Ruwee and Anakin enter the house. Padmé and Anakin manages to lock eyes briefly before she averts her gaze back to what she's been chopping. She ignores her mother's stares eagerly, knowing there's that knowing smile on her face…

"So what did we miss?" Ruwee asks as he mistakenly places the dirty rag on the table…

"Ruwee Naberrie how many times do I have to tell you not to place your dirty rags in the kitchen!?" Jobal exclaims in annoyance, making Ruwee pick back the rag up and goes out of the kitchen as his wife follows him out.

Well, of course, the morning is never complete without a morning scolding from her mother. Anakin just watches amused at watching both her parents, and it makes Padmé smile. As if sensing her eyes on him, Anakin turns to her and grins…

And Padmé can't deny that she can feel butterflies fluttering in her stomach. "Need help?" Anakin asks her as he moves to stand beside her. She just smiles softly at him before she accidentally cuts herself. She gasps in the prick and hisses before washing it. Anakin quickly looks for a first aid kit. He comes back not a moment later and takes her injured finger and gently applies some ointment before wrapping a band aid around it. "There, good as new." He whispers to her as he clasps her hand. Padmé's breath hitches as she stares at his blue eyes. She knows they're drawing closer, she could feel his warm breath on her face, his hand still holding hers…

.

.

.

The kettle whistles, and Padmé breaks away abruptly, her cheeks flushing as she turns the kettle off. She could hear footsteps coming down the stairs and she unloads it from the stove and finds her chores suddenly interesting. She could feel stares boring through her back, and she doesn't need to turn to know it was those blue eyes looking at her.

* * *

Anakin could almost kick himself if he was all alone, but alas, he was out in the shed, helping Ruwee fix the heater. _'So stupid!'_ he thought to himself. What was he thinking, trying to kiss Padmé like that?! He was lucky she was still speaking to him, but of course, she opted to act as if nothing had happened, not that there was something that happened but, well _almost_ happened. Anakin didn't know what was a more painful outcome, Padmé ignoring him after that, or her acting as if nothing happened, that it didn't affect her as much as he was. Anakin didn't realize he had been so distracted he didn't hear Ruwee…

"Anakin!" he called out and Anakin snapped back in attention, and Ruwee sighed in relief, "Whew, finally, what's wrong son? You seem like you've been in some other galaxy for a moment." Anakin just chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head momentarily before turning back to his work lest he makes things worse than it already was…

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I guess I was distracted." He admitted and Ruwee nodded…

"I can tell," he said and sat down in front of Anakin, helping out when he could, "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, and Anakin paused. Talk? Or not talk? He opted not to, after all how could he? He may not be a father but he definitely knows that talking to the father of the girl that plagues his thoughts was a bad idea, the worst idea even in all worst ideas that ever existed. Anakin shook his head and Ruwee nodded before standing up to fix the place up…

"Well, if you need some advice you can always come to me." Ruwee told him and Anakin gave him an appreciative smile…

"Thank you Ruwee."

"No problem."

* * *

"Padmé!" Sabé called out for the third time to the woman who was spacing out right in front of her. Padmé snapped back to reality and focused on her best friend, "You spaced out again." Sabé pointed out dryly. Padmé had decided to take a few moments break from delivering since she couldn't get rid of that warm tingling feeling lingering at her hands, or the fluttering sensations in her stomach, or the sight of those blue eyes that she just can't help but dream about…

"PADME!" Sabé snapped at her once more and this time, Padmé can't help but flush in embarassment. "Alright, what's bothering you?" inquired Sabé with a stern gaze and pointed a bony finger at her, "And don't say nothing, 'cause it's definitely something if you're spacing out like this and can't hear a single thing I've been saying from the past minute or so."

"Sigh, it's just something foolish." She mumbled and rested her head on her right hand, "I'm fine." She hoped that would be enough to deter her best friend, but alas, Sabé wasn't her best friend if she couldn't detect the slight differences her friend has had…

"It's got something to do with that hunk of a housemate of yours doesn't it?" she pointed out dryly and Padmé quickly darted her eyes around before hushing…

"Keep it down!" she hissed and Sabé just waves off her concern…

"Boo-hoo, who's going to chat anyway? Everyone knows you're housing the hotshot, it's a small town Padmé, do you even know how many girls I've caught sneaking into your farm the other day? Let me tell you," she paused for dramatic effects, "It was not a small number."

"Really?" Padmé blinked, she hadn't really thought of that. Now that Sabé mentioned it, people have been asking about Anakin lately, and now that she noticed, most of them were girls, young adults and teenagers. Goodness, she thought she was quite observant, but maybe being around Anakin has somehow dulled her senses. "Now that you mentioned it…"

"Though I have to admit," Sabé leaned in to whisper, "How good looking is he without a shirt?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, grinning maliciously at Padmé…

"SABE!" exclaimed Padmé, whipping the handkerchief at her for good measure, "I don't ogle at house guests! Especially when they're shirtless."

"Ah, so you have seen him shirtless then?" Sabé smirks at her and Padmé could feel her cheeks redden at the statement, and Sabé gasps and squeals, "Oh my gosh you did!" she accuses, "Well?"

"I'm not telling you anything." Padmé huffs out and drinks her cold coffee, "Besides, that would be a breach of privacy."

"So, how'd you manage to see him without a shirt?" Sabé inquired in all seriousness, "Did you take a look while he took a bath, or maybe you guys hit it off one night and the passion just kept rising or-"

"SABE!" Padmé exclaimed in embarrassment, she was pretty sure her cheeks were so red, she could pass for a tomato, an oversized tomato. Sabé just huffed in reply…

"Fine, go spoil my fun." The door chimes sound and Sabé looks up to see who's entered her small store, while Padmé was busy fixing up some puzzle she found lying around on the counter of the shop. "Speaking of spoiling the fun…" Sabé says, trying to warn Padmé, when another voice spoke up…

"Ah, just the person I wanted to see." Padmé perked up in alarm before she felt arms wrap around her waist and someone was soon kissing her. Rush Clovis! She abruptly pushed him away and harshly wiped her mouth, hoping to rid herself of his saliva. Sabé, fortunately, handed her a clean handkerchief and narrowed her eyes at Rush Clovis, "Of course, good morning to you too Sabé."

"Wish I could say the same." She replied dryly before turning to Padmé, "And Padmé was just leaving too, right?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Padmé and grabbed her crate before going out of the shop, "Busy day after all, need to go… bye!" and she was out of the shop. Rush Clovis was soon following her out but Sabé was quick to deter him…

"Not so fast!" she grabbed Rush and pulled him over, "You came here for a reason, and don't think you're getting away!" and the rest of his protests fell on deaf ears…

* * *

Anakin was currently lounging in with Jobal and Naberrie, trying to ignore another barrage of messages and missed calls from his phone. Both Obi-Wan and Snips had taken it for themselves to check up on him on every minute of the day, and truly it was a bit annoying. Of course, it only made Anakin more adamant not to divulge his location to them for fear they'd ride to the location and look after him themselves. He wasn't a little kid anymore, and besides, he was perfectly fine where he was…

"… _**reports say that another bombing has occurred, injuring seven civilians, while thirty more have died during the explosion, just a few days after the peace talks between the city government and the terrorist group called C.I.S. have reached a fork in the road."**_ The news replays the bombing scene that was able to be recorded. First everything seemed peaceful, when a big explosion came and the rest of the civilians ran around like some startled chickens. Anakin's eyes narrowed as he watched the news and leaned in closer as he read the writings below the screen…

 _ **SEVEN CIVILIANS CRITICALLY INJURED, WHILE THIRTY DIED IN CORUSCANT CITY**_

 _ **CITY MAYOR PALPATINE ISSUES IMMEDIATE INVESTIGATION FOR THE BOMBINGS**_

 _ **SPECULATION OF 'C.I.S.' BEING BEHIND THE ATTACKS**_

"That couldn't be right." Anakin mumbled under his breath as he watched Mayor Palpatine make a statement throughout the media, "The C.I.S. is not a violent insurgent group, idealists maybe but," Anakin trailed off as he continued to watch…

" _ **The peace talks between our city government and the C.I.S. has been going well, and we're just on the verge of finalizing it. However, these recent bombings make me hesitant to pass it to the higher courts. Until the investigations are finished and the results are cleared, I'm afraid the peace talks will have to be delayed, until further notice."**_ Mayor Palpatine's image disappears and is back to the reporter…

" _ **City Mayor Palpatine refuses to give any further information that may interrupt the on-going investigation on the matter. Meanwhile, the chief of city police, Captain Tarkin has released a statement that says he is certain that the Confederacy of Independent Systems is indeed behind the bombings."**_ The screen changes and shows Captain Tarkin of Coruscant City Police making his statement…

" _ **Confederacy? Ha! I don't believe it for a second, these people are terrorists that will stop at nothing to disband our government, just because of what, for the government raising its taxes? Where do you think the funds for the orphanages, or to the house of the aged come from? Or the emergency funds we give to the victims of a natural calamity?"**_ Tarkin exclaims before pausing, _**"Maybe they aren't terrorists after all, just a bunch of squabbling spoiled separatists that complain just because things don't go their way."**_ The scene changes and back to the reporter…

" _ **On to another headline news, an attack on Aldeeran, a sister city of Coruscant, has been made. Two hospitals were affected, along with seven schools surrounding the place, resulting in many severely injured civilians, and seventy dead from the unexpected airstrike. Police investigations are on-going, but City Mayor Organa suspects a C.I.S. attack."**_ The ruins of the place flash through the screen, and blanket covered bodies were being shown…

" _ **An unfortunate event,"**_ Mayor Organa said as he walked through the press, _**"However, I will not be surprised if the results come out and it's proved to be the C.I.S. to be behind the attack. I wouldn't put it past them."**_

Anakin had already stopped watching, it was too much seeing those ruins once more, and the flashing of the continued conflict in politics was proving to agitate him all the more. Ruwee and Jobal watched as Anakin walked out of the living room and heard the door open and close. He was in a hurry to get away…

Anakin didn't notice it but before he knew it, he was already running out to the fields, the wind was howling in his ears, and the weeds sticking to the edges of his clothes. He only stopped when he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore and panted…

Hard…

' _ **Breathe Anakin, breathe.'**_ Ben always told it to him whenever he felt nervous, frustrated or anxious. It helped calmed his nerves, like some sort of meditation, _**'That's it, that's a good lad.'**_ He could almost picture Ben standing beside him, patting his back affectionately like a father. He chuckled slightly to himself, a few moments ago he was wishing they would leave him alone, now that he was alone, he was wishing they were with him. Anakin let out a yell of frustration out in the fields, Ruwee or Jobal won't hear him anyway, and the corn fields were shielding him.

After he released all his frustration into the wind, Anakin dropped to his knees and let out another sob. He couldn't help himself, he just felt so frustrated and pissed and too emotional, he wasn't stable, he knew that, knew it the moment his mother had died. Anakin just kept yelling and yelling, not caring if anyone could see him, or hear him…

Let them hear, let them see that he, Anakin Skywalker was vulnerable and weak. He was allowed to do so right?

' _Damn politics.'_ It was the only thought that dominated his mind throughout the whole ordeal as he let out his frustration, letting the tears fall down. Why couldn't people just get along? Why did people have to be so damn selfish all the time? Why do people even need power anyway? As far as he knew it brought nothing but an insatiable feeling of wanting and needing…

" _ **But I don't want you to go Ani, I'll die if I see you out there fighting the wars."**_ His mother told him once when he informed her of his dream to be a soldier, to help make the world a better place…

" _ **Mom, you said that the biggest problem in this world is that no one helps each other."**_ He replied to her, _**"I know I can help them mom, I can do this. I can change the world."**_

" _ **Fighting in wars is too dangerous."**_ His mother said, and Anakin bit his lower lip and looked away. _**"But you are right. You can help the world be a better place."**_ Anakin lit up and hugged his mother, _**"Oh I'm so proud of you my Ani, you're so handsome."**_ She told him and kissed his cheek, _**"Are you really certain? That this is the path you're going to take? It won't be easy Ani, you know that."**_

" _ **I know mom,"**_ Anakin kissed her knuckles, _**"But I can do this, I'm your tough little boy."**_ His mother said…

" _ **Yes, you are my tough little knight, who brings hope to those who have none."**_

If his mother could only see him now…

How could he bring hope when he's slowly losing hope?

* * *

After narrowly escaping Rush Clovis from Sabé's shop, Padmé had immediately made sure she didn't stay in one place for too long for fear that Rush Clovis will find her. Call her a coward, call her mean, Padmé knows what she wants and it's getting as far away as possible from Rush Clovis…

It's been a month since she's broken up with him, a week before Anakin had arrived in town, and it seems like Rush still don't know the meaning of 'over'. 'through' or 'done'. How many attempts was this where he acted like he was still in a relationship with her? She knew it was a mistake at first, but being that optimistic woman she has always been, she thought she just didn't know him well enough, and thought it was just tough bravado that deep down there was a sweet guy underneath that truly cared for her…

But it wasn't.

Rush Clovis wasn't in love with her, he was in love with the idea of having her. You may wonder what the difference between the two is, but Padmé can definitely explain the former is different from the latter. The latter was viewing her as some sort of goal, a conquest, and a prize; in a word, a possession. The former meant that he loved her for all her faults and imperfections, all her contradictory beliefs and respecting her wishes…

Rush Clovis was far from being that sweet guy. Sure, when he was still courting her he seemed sweet, almost gentleman-like, but after she said that three-letter word, the mask fell off and he was really just too smug and arrogant about it. She didn't even wait for long before telling him they were through, "Padmé." She froze on the spot…

' _Ugh, this day just gets worse to worst!'_ she thought to herself before turning around and saw Rush Clovis smiling at her, "Yes?" she asked him, hands on her waist, an eyebrow quirked up in inquiry…

"You seem like you're in a hurry." He tells her as he moves forward…

' _Of course I'm in a hurry, I'm avoiding you like a plague!'_ she mentally tells him, "And if I am?" she finally says...

"I just need a few moments of your time Padmé," he tells her, "I mean, what happened between us? Everything was so good until you decided to stop seeing me and avoiding me altogether!" Padmé could see the anguish in his eyes and she felt a little guilty. Okay, so maybe she as a bit harsh. Padmé sighed…

"Rush, I know we were together, but I just didn't think it was going to work out." She tells him, "I wasn't happy, you certainly didn't care much about me too."

"Didn't it ever occur to you that maybe I acted that way because I think you weren't paying enough attention to me?" Padmé blinked at his accusation…

"Oh so now I'm the one at fault!?" Padmé exclaims, "How many times did you stood me up? Or showed up late to an important event? Exactly how many promises did you break?!"

"And how many promises do you make Padmé? None!" he exclaims, "It's always me having to prove myself to you, not once did you even prove yourself to me!"

"You were the one who wanted me!" Padmé exclaimed, she knew she was drawing in a crowd, they both were every time they fought with each other, and as much as she hates attention, she couldn't stand Rush's audacity to even accuse her of her shortcomings, "I didn't want to get in a relationship with you, you were the one who pursued me!" she added, "If you couldn't handle me why the heck would you even try to be with me?!"

"Oh that's so typical of you Padmé! Always thinking it was never you who had ever done wrong!" Padmé couldn't help it, but her rage got the better of her and slapped him on the face. She could hear gasps from the crowd, and she could feel tears forming in her eyes, so she did what she could only do for the moment. She turned around and got in her car and drove away…

She knows she was asking too much, and she knows she's had some short comings with their relationship, but she tried to be considerate, she didn't ask much, just support with whatever was important to her and let him do what it was he wanted to do, let him drag her into things like watching basketball, pranking old people and watching as Rush fought with those who he didn't get along. She tried to keep him out of trouble, tried to make him see the errors and been patient with him. Tried to look past his arrogance and pride…

But she couldn't.

She realized she reached her farm's fields and saw a figure rushing through the cornfield, and realized it was Anakin. She hastily wiped her tears away and got out of the truck before walking nearer, to see where Anakin might be headed off to in such a rush, when she heard him scream in the middle of the fields…

She feels like screaming herself as she listened to him. She remembers how many times she went out this far just to scream out her frustrations herself. It was a sweet release for her, she hopes Anakin finds it soothing as well, the screaming…

She leaves him be and makes way back to the house, where she was greeted by her parents, "Ah Padmé, you're back-" her father trailed off as she just walked mutely past him. Her mother watched from the kitchen as Padmé soundlessly went upstairs straight to her room, before the door closes shut. "I wonder what's happened back in town." Ruwee wonders out loud and Jobal just let out a sigh…

"She'll come around, let's just wait around for dinner." Jobal then looked out to the fields, "Her and Anakin both."

But Padmé never went back out for dinner, and Anakin didn't eat dinner with them and went to sleep later than usual.

* * *

 _ **And that's it for chapter four you amazing life forms**_ _ **please leave reviews, and thank you so much for reading "Soldier Down". Do tell me more about your thoughts on the story and what you'll be expecting, I'd love to hear from you from time to time…**_

 _ **And if you're wondering about that news portion, I put it there for a reason, it just won't be realized until later on…**_

 _ **And I know, the entire thing was like a rollercoaster ride, but that's life from time to time. Some things or moods just abruptly change.**_

 _ **Any similar events, names and the like are purely coincidence, and are written for the sole purpose of creating this story. No buildings or life forms were blown up making this story, I assure you, just a lot of time wasted staring at the wall in front of me as I think about what to write…**_

 _ **Until then, hpnarutardsjedipirate1234 will write and update as soon as able.**_

 _ **Thank you for the patience. May the FORCE be with you.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey there you wizard life forms what's up aside from the ceiling, sky or clouds? Anyway, schools and finals are over for me right now, and now I'm just awaiting whether my grades made it or not, but here is a new chapter, but before that, I also would like to ask you, and please put your answers in the reviews ;) would you like to see a trailer for "Soldier Down"? I'm currently in the process of making it, and I just wanted you to know whether or not you'd like to see it, because it started out as something experimental and all, and I just feel like sharing it, and because I would also like to know what you guys think of my editing skills, especially since I'm only using the Windows Movie Maker also, last but not the least…**_

 _ **I don't own Star Wars**_

* * *

 _ **In the Milky Way**_

" **SOLDIER DOWN"**

 _Chapter 5_

"Dream Catcher"

* * *

' _Tick tock tick tock tick tock'_

The clock kept clicking, marking every second that has passed. The night was blowing cool air all through the town, the stars were out, and the moon was shining brightly. Snores from Ruwee could be heard in the next room, no doubt Jobal's was missed as her husband's was louder than hers. On the other room…

Padmé had been tossing and turning but the events of the day just kept replaying over and over and over again in her mind; her almost kiss with Anakin right down to her fight with Rush Clovis. No matter how hard she tried to shake these thoughts out of her head, and until then, she can't get to sleep. "Ugh, how hard is it to try and fall asleep?!" she hissed in a whisper to herself and counted backwards this time around…

She soon reached zero, and she felt like screaming. She buried her head into her pillow and felt like maybe she could make herself unconscious by lack of oxygen. She was soon feeling the effects on not breathing oxygen, and maybe she can finally fall asleep…

She gasped in air and finally turned up to face the ceiling. "This isn't gonna work." She told herself and threw the covers off of her and put on a robe and wore her slippers. She soon heard her stomach growl. "Great, that was all probably because of hunger." She mumbled to herself and grabbed a hairband from her bedside table and tied up her hair in some sort of a messy bun. "I hope mom left some food for me, especially since I didn't eat dinner with them." She mumbled to herself and passed by her parents' room, and the snoring just amplified. She shook her head and smiled softly to herself and walked further and reached Anakin's room…

She wondered what he was probably doing. Was he already asleep or was he like her, still awake? Was he still suffering those night terrors of his? She forgot to ask, and how long had he been staying here, and she didn't even bother to ask?! She was about to knock, just to see if he was awake, but, it seemed like unreasonable for her to do so…

She was about to move on, when she heard something from within the room. She paused and took a few steps closer and leaned in to listen whether or not she heard correctly…

"No… please… don't…" she could hear from the room, "No… mom… no…" Should she just go in and wake him up? She wasn't too sure, she still remembered the last time she had disturbed him, the iron grip he had on her wrists. It was only really thinking about it, what she came close to on that first day did she really realize what Anakin had been saying was really true…

He could have easily snapped her wrists in half, broken it beyond repair that she won't be able to use them again…

She shuddered to think what could have happened…

No, she'll stay away this time, maybe when he's awake, maybe then, she'd approach him about his night terrors.

Her stomach growled once more, begging to be fed…

"Alright, alright!" she hissed at it…

* * *

" _ **Stop the enemy. That is our first priority." The commanding officers condescending tone tells them…**_

" _ **Fire!" the sound of bullets and explosions echoes everywhere…**_

" _ **No!" soldiers drop dead to the ground, as they fight their way to retreat…**_

" _ **Leave them! There's nothing more we can do!" he could hear Ben telling him as they pause in the middle of the war zone, him being torn whether or not to bring along their fallen comrades, despite the clear situation he can't move them without making things worse…**_

" _ **Stop!" he hears his own countless of pleas to not open fire, civilians were still on the roads, plenty of families will be torn, the worse the situation will get…**_

" _ **Mama!" children's voices, babies cry, mothers wail, the sounds of agony. Their tear-streaked cheeks, bruised bodies, missing loved ones, the buried civilians under countless debris…**_

" _ **Anakin." It was his mother's voice he didn't expect to hear, and soon, he was hearing her scream in agony. He could hear the buzzing noise of electricity, the whips, the slaps, the mocking laughs all around him, and he just keeps running, because his mother was calling out for him…**_

" _ **Anakin help me!"**_

 _ **Padmé.**_

"No!" he sits up, covered in sweat, and he's back on Naboo, in the guest room of the Naberries'. He gasps as he struggles to get his bearings. He throws his legs over the bed and buries his face on his hands. He feels like he hasn't slept a wink, but he knows he has…

He knows it was a nightmare, just another one of those awful night terrors, he knows it wasn't all real, but it still haunts him. Every night, it was only a few weeks ago that he started to sleep normally once more, last night was the first one he's had since arriving in Naboo. His breathing calms down, and he looks over the clock…

 _ **5:38am**_

The dawn was just breaking, and he normally doesn't get up this early since taking a leave, but he feels like taking a breather. He feels like fixing something, so he gets up and grabs his shirt. It's too early for an exercise, and his sleep deprived body was begging for him to take it easy, and for a moment, Anakin feels inclined to acquiesce to its request. He gets out of the room and quickly gets to work with few broken furniture he's spotted by the corner of the barn…

It doesn't take long for him to reach his destination and pick up some tools and just start to work…

He doesn't even notice how long it's been, but he hears a throat clear from behind him. He stops and turns and sees Ruwee raising an eyebrow at him, "Whatcha doin' son?" he asked and Anakin lets down the tools gently and brushes his hands on his pants…

"I woke up early, just wanted to do something." Anakin said and Ruwee nodded at him…

"Well, just don't forget breakfast, Jobal's been wondering where you went." Ruwee told him as he looked over whatever it was Anakin had been doing for the past, well, unknown time…

"Sorry." Anakin softly mumbled…

"Nah, no need to apologize." Said Ruwee, "You look like you haven't slept a wink. Are you sure you just woke up early?" Ruwee asked and Anakin gave him a soft smile…

"Pretty sure."

"Really?" Ruwee asked, "Well, then you probably went to sleep late. You missed dinner." Anakin tried not to wince at the rudeness of his action…

"I'm sorry Ruwee, I didn't really mean to-"

"Like I said Anakin," Ruwee interrupted, "No need to apologize. Just make sure you eat breakfast." Then he left. Anakin watched for a moment until Ruwee's form disappeared before he turned back to his work, trying to forget everything he had dreamed about…

Most of it he's encountered…

The last two though…

First of his mother…

Then of Padmé. He shudders to think what would happen to Padmé in his dream. Probably looking at him with fear in her eyes…

"Wow, what did that block of wood do to earn your ruthlessness?" Anakin looked down and saw that the piece of wood he'd been working on was now destroyed. He didn't even realize it until the angel behind him had spoken and pointed it out. He hears her step closer to him and crouch down to take a closer look, "Anakin, look at me." Anakin slowly turns his gaze to her, and could see pity and concern from her brown orbs. He hates seeing that kind of expression on her, especially when it's meant for him…

"Don't look at me like that." He says softly…

"Like what?" she asked, confusion clear on her face before she took a good look at his face, "Anakin, you look terrible." Dark circles were under his puffy eyes, his hair that had grown longer during the past few weeks was unkempt he could barely stay awake. She moved to touch his face but he flinched, making her stop, "Ani..?" Anakin couldn't look at her…

That name…

"Ani, what is it?" Padmé asked in concern as a tear fell from the corner of his eye, "Ani?"

" _ **Ani, what is it?" a younger version of Shmi was cradling a crying child Anakin, "Ani?" but Anakin just kept crying, "Hush now, mommy's here. Shh. Hush now my Ani."**_

"Oh god…" Anakin finally said as the tears flew from his eyes, "My mom used to call me that."

"What?" she said in shock, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!" she apologized and Anakin just chuckled softly at her reaction…

"No, it's fine. Really." He said and looked up to the ceiling, hoping to stop the crying, before finally closing his eyes, "I haven't heard anyone call me that in a long time." He said, and Padmé stayed silent, "And I will never hear her say my name again." He breathed in and out slowly, after staying silent for a few moments, Padmé finally found the courage to rub his back and lean her head against his shoulder…

"Anakin, I'm really sorry."

"No. Don't be." He turned to look at her, and just realized how close they are, "I liked you calling me Ani." He whispers. Padmé also looks at his eyes, and yesterday comes rushing back to her, and she removes her heads. Anakin feels rejected, but he doesn't say it…

"Well, that's good. Anakin's a mouthful anyway." She says and stands up and brushes some dust off of her pants. "Well come on, we need to eat breakfast." She extends a hand out to him and gives him a soft smile, "Ani."

Anakin smiles back and takes her hand. It was soft and smooth, not rough or coarse like the sand he was so accustomed to in Tatooine. This was probably the first time he's actually held her hand for no apparent reason at all than just taking it in his. He held on slightly tighter, relishing the feel of her hand in his...

Padmé didn't know whether or not Anakin actually knows what effect he's having on her. She could feel her stomach doing funny things whatever it is he does. When he smiles, when he laughs, when he looks at her with those blue eyes of his…

When he's holding her hand like this…

It was like for the first time, she's been dumped water on the head as she made a realization…

She was falling fast for Anakin Skywalker, and the very thought scares her.

* * *

Jobal was looking out of the kitchen window, looking for signs of both Padmé and Anakin from out in the fields. The table's been set, and the food was finished cooking, Ruwee was already sitting at his seat, "You know, I don't really get why I couldn't be the one to get Anakin from the barn." He tells her and she waves off his concern…

"Shush, stop complaining."

"I wasn't-" she shoots him a glare and Ruwee lets out a sigh before taking a good look at his wife. He watches as she keeps looking out eagerly at the window, and muses at how she keeps giving Anakin chores to help their daughter instead of him, when its clear he needs the help more…

Wait, what?

Ruwee looks at his wife again, this time, connecting the dots, "Are you…" he starts suspiciously, "Are you trying to set them both up?" he finally asks and he sees his wife's eyes slightly widen before she vigorously shakes off his question…

"What? Come on Ruwee, don't be so ridiculous!"

"You are!" he exclaims, "Does Padmé know?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about, how could Padmé?"

"Don't lie to me!" he says, "Anakin and Padmé are, don't get angry, not going to last forever honey." Says Ruwee, and Jobal glares at him. "Listen-" Jobal interrupts him

"Look I know your worried about Padmé," she starts, "But Anakin's good to her, I can feel it, my motherly intuition is telling me, he's the one who's going to give me Padmé's babies!" she gushes and Ruwee shakes his head…

"He's a soldier." He points out to her…

"So?"

"So!" he exclaims, before calming down, "So, that means, he's going to leave." Jobal's smug look disappears, "And there is, great possibility, he won't be able to return." He finishes softly. Even the thought of Anakin dying in some place, body unable to be retrieved makes him shudder. Anakin was indeed a good kid, but both of them, Padmé and Anakin, were too stubborn for their own good. Anakin wouldn't dare leave his job, not if he could still serve. Neither would Padmé want Anakin to leave if ever she does get into a relationship with Anakin…

"Then doesn't that make moments now even more wonderful?" she asks him softly, "Ruwee, there's always a possibility of people dying, disappearing, we can't stop that." She tells him and holds his hands, "But we can make the most of the moment now. So that's why, we need to let Padmé make a move."

"Padmé?" asked Ruwee incredulously, "Why Padmé? Why not Anakin?"

"You seriously don't think he isn't acting already on his feelings?"

"What?!" Ruwee sked in panic and tried to recollect everything he's seen for the past few weeks, his paternal instincts kicking in, not caring whether or not his previous assessment of Anakin being a good man, or his knowledge of Anakin being a military man was giving him second thoughts. No one was making a move on his daughter and gets away with it!

"Oh, don't be so protective." Jobal waves off his concern…

"Me? Protective? That's what fathers are for!" he exclaims and Jobal just rolls her eyes and looks out before squealing once more, and Ruwee takes a place beside his wife and sees his daughter and Anakin holding hands as they approach the house.

By the time Anakin and Padmé had arrived, Anakin didn't know why Ruwee was looking at him like he was angry. A while ago, Ruwee seemed all concerned for him and all, now Ruwee was looking at him with great suspicion on his features and arms crossed over his chest; that was until he realized he was still holding onto Padmé's hand. He cleared his throat and shifted his gaze from Ruwee to Jobal to Padmé then to the floor and the walls, then back at Ruwee once more…

Padmé noticed his grip loosen up and could swear she had felt Anakin stiffen and subtly let go of Anakin's hand after noticing the slight air of tension around her father, as well as the mischievous glint in her mother's eyes. Padmé narrows her gaze at her mother. She definitely said something. She only hopes her father doesn't say anything during the meal…

All in all, it was an awkward breakfast, very quiet than what Anakin had been used to during his stay in the Naberrie's house. Not to mention Ruwee seemed to be sending some glares over at him from time to time, Padmé was also exchanging looks with her mother, but Anakin wouldn't ask about that, he's still wondering if Ruwee's going to kick him out for holding Padmé's hand…

Finally, Ruwee cleared his throat to start to speak, when Jobal quickly interjected, "Well, kids, Padmé," she looks at her daughter for a moment before looking at Anakin, "Anakin, we, Ruwee and I, decided to give you both a day off. Just for today."

"What?" three voices chorused, Anakin was one of obvious confusion, Ruwee was of shock, and Padmé was of suspicion. Joba just nodded and smiled at them politely before giving a pointed glare at her husband. Ruwee just cleared his throat once more and nodded…

"Yes… we, uh, we did." Ruwee said, "So don't go wandering off too far, or too late alright?" Ruwee looked at Padmé sternly who only let out a sigh and a smile…

"Yes dad." She says and finishes her breakfast, "How about we go on a picnic?" she asks Anakin and Ruwee is quick to join in…

"Wonderful idea, we could all use a picnic-"

"Ruwee!" Jobal hissed, "You promised me you'd accompany me today for shopping! We do have a date to prepare for." She adds and all three sets of eyes were now looking at her…

"You'll be-" Anakin starts off slowly…

"-having a-" Padmé seems like she's grimacing at the thought…

"-date?" Ruwee was just plain confused. He doesn't know any of this? When did this happen? Jobal just glared at him once more and he let out a sigh. So much for not letting Anakin or Padmé out of his sight. "Right. I guess it's just you and Anakin then, Padmé." Padmé just smiled at him…

"No worries. We have fun with just us two anyway." She tells him and gives a smile to Anakin who returns her smile as well, Ruwee just continues to narrowly stare at Anakin. Noticing this, Anakin broke off eye contact from Padmé and finished his food, eager to get away, though in a most subtle manner he could accomplish, from Ruwee's glares.

As soon as Jobal and Ruwee had gotten out of the house, and left the farm for whatever date it was they planned for themselves, which Padmé highly doubts to be true, Anakin let out a sigh of relief, making Padmé laugh, "What?" he asked her immediately…

"Nothing, it's just, you know, you seem really tense a while ago."

"Yeah, well, your father was really glaring at me."

"Oh that was hardly a glare." She said and smiled at him, "Come on! I know the perfect spot!" she announced happily and grabbed their picnic things from the kitchen and Anakin had to struggle getting the things from her. She was too stubborn for his own good. He shudders at the thought of Snips and her ganging up on him, and knowing Ahsoka, she wouldn't pass up the chance to make him uncomfortable. Speaking of…

He hasn't heard from either her or Ben since yesterday afternoon.

* * *

The alarm clock blared to life, and Ben let out a groan as he reached out to turn it off. He felt Satine stir beside him and he turned to look at her through sleep-deprived eyes. She smiled softly at him and breathed deeply. He too gave her a soft smile in greeting…

"Slept late?" she asked softly and Ben nodded, "Still waiting?" he nodded once more before his eyes involuntarily shifted close. "Obi-Wan."

"Yes." She giggles softly, and his eyes slowly focused on her, "I'm sorry, drifted off." He mumbled sleepily and rubs the sleep off his eyes, "You were saying dear?"

"You should really let Anakin be on his own for a while." She told him, "He's not the same boy you've met."

"He still is." He argues softly, sleep in his tone of voice, "Can't leave him alone even for a second." He adds as he slowly drifts back to sleep. "Still needs… adult… super…vision…"

"Ben Kenobi are you sleeping on me?" she asks amusedly and he opens one eye to look at her…

"Technically, I'm still not asleep, nor am I on you. I'm slipping to sleep _**beside**_ you." he replied sleepily to her. And she just laughed and he chuckled as well, "Seriously though, I haven't let Anakin out of my sight this long. Not even in solo missions. It's usually just a few days tops." He says honestly, finally fully awake and sits up on their bed, and she follows…

"You hover over him like his dad!" she squeals softly, "That's so sweet." Ben grimaces at the thought before making a sour face and Satine laughs, "Aw, what's wrong about it?"

"That would imply I'm older than I should be…" he said, "Making Anakin… right." She laughs, "And the thought of Anakin being right, must mean the end of the world. That's a lot to worry about." He feigns worry as he places a hand on his chin. She continues to laugh and kisses his cheek. He smiles at her as well and she lies down on his lap and she lets out a sigh…

"I wish it would be like this… always." She says, "Nothing to tear us apart. No missions to take you away from me… no violence."

"You should have become a politician." He told her, "You have wonderful ideals."

"Maybe. But politics, government, it's more bloodthirsty than the military here, in this world." She told him, "If there ever are any other people more deserving to be politicians, they're probably off to some kind of small town or something, taking care of their own place."

"Speaking of small towns… Anakin mentioned something, a small town, just right past Tatooine, he said it was called…" he fished through the messages and Satine sighed, "Ah, here it is, Naboo." He said, "I could probably go down there. Would you like to see it? Anakin assures me it's peaceful, safe and beautiful-"

"Ben, don't." she says, "Don't even think about going there to check up on him." He was about to say something when she shot him a stare, making him rethink about what it was he was going to say next…

"Don't worry about me, I'm a wise man. One word is enough for me. Not sure about Ahsoka though."

* * *

"Ahsoka, could you just listen, just for the moment-" Lux tried to plead with her as he carried her loaded luggage back to the house, which she just grabbed back from his hands and loaded it back and closed the back of her car. He retaliated by opening it up and grabbing a large amount off of the back of the car and placed it back down on the ground. Ahsoka let out a frustrated sigh and looked at him…

"Lux! I must go after him," she told him, "You saw how he was at the party, what if he loses control and not me or Ben is there to stop him?"

"You just had to have faith in him Ahsoka." Lux pleads, "Besides, we still haven't finished up some wedding plans-"

"I don't care! We don't even know when the wedding will be!" she exclaimed and suddenly fell silent. The look on her fiancé's face was enough to make her rethink what she would say next, "I, Lux, I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"No, I get it, Anakin's more important than a stupid wedding." He said and put her packed things back in the back of the car and closed it. Ahsoka watched as he went back to the house and groaned into her hands and cursed under her breath.

This is what she gets when she spends too much time with Anakin and his reckless mouth…

Lux was busy fixing the living room when he heard the front door open and close and a rustle of keys. He refuses to acknowledge it until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, "I thought you were going." He said softly and he heard a soft sigh…

"I just figured, it's been too long, and he hasn't even panicked, so he's fine. Skyguy's a tough guy, you aren't." she jibes teasingly and he raises an eyebrow at her…

"Me?"

"Yes, you." she said, and smiles, "Come on, come on." She teases more and she could see a slight smile starting to form, "You never could stay mad at me for so long." She says and he quirks up an eyebrow at her…

"Who says I couldn't?" he tells her challengingly and she quirks her own eyebrow back…

"Are you saying you're still angry at me?"

"Yes. Like it or not Ahsoka, you hurt my feelings."

"What do I have to do to make you forgive me?" she asked and he looked at her, indicating he wasn't pleased the way she's acting the least bit. She let out a sigh and dropped her hands at the side…

"Work for it." he told her and left her alone in the living room. She let out a groan as she dropped down in the couch and leaned her head back…

"Screw you Skyguy." She mumbled under her breath, "Got some trouble to paradise because of you, though it's probably due to my reckless actions…" she trailed off before frowning, "Which probably developed because I've been around you too much." She looks around her and realizes she's started to talk to herself, or an imaginary Skyguy beside her, she doesn't know…

All she knows was she's got an apology to work for. And it's time to get to work.

* * *

"Come on," Anakin persisted before looking out to the fields once more, "You just don't want to tell me."

"Well, yeah," Padmé told him as she ate some strawberry, "You don't even know the guy, why are you asking? And what about let bygones be bygones?"

"Yeah, well, you started asking about previous girls."

"You don't have previous girls."

"That's because we don't have much girls around in Tatooine." Padmé scoffs…

"Excuses."

"It's true!" Anakin says and laughs eats a piece as well, "Well? Are you gonna tell me who your first kiss was or not?"

"I'd really rather not." She told him, "Besides, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable since you haven't had a first kiss yourself."

"And who says I haven't?"

"But you just said-" Anakin shrugs his shoulders…

"Just because I never had a girlfriend doesn't mean I can't get a kiss."

"Ha! Player!" she accuses him, biting into another fruit…

"Cheat." He retorts back, "You're avoiding the question." He points out, "Come on."

"Are you gonna trick me?" she asks in a challenging tone and he grins at her before shaking his head…

"Nah, I don't think I can't trick you into anything."

"True." She says and smiles at him before dusting her hands off and straightens up, "Alright, his name was Palo, two years my senior. He had dark curly hair, dreamy eyes…" Anakin made a face and Padmé laughed, "You asked who he was!"

"I never asked for a description." He told her smiling slightly before looking back out in the fields, "Whatever happened to him?"

"Oh, he went on to become an artist." She said and wiped her mouth as Anakin picked up another and ate it. She just stared at Anakin, not once removing her attention from his eyes…

Sleep deprived eyes, "Like what you see?" he asked with a slight smirk, but Padmé wasn't joking this time…

"How was your sleep?" she finally asked and could immediately see Anakin tense up as he straightened up, and the smirk disappear and his eyes starts to drift anywhere else but on her, "Anakin, tell me." She says and Anakin sighs…

"Fine." He answered in a clipped tone, hoping she'd drop it, but he knows she's way too observant for that…

"Really? Because I heard you." she said and Anakin snapped his eyes towards her…

"You went in my room? Damn it Padmé, that was dangerous!" he hissed in frustration and got up to get away from her and Padmé got up after him…

"I didn't went into your room alright?" she said as she jogged right next to him, he was a pretty fast walker. "Besides, what's gonna happen?"

"I could have shot you!" he exclaimed and Padmé looked at him in shock, and Anakin let out a sigh, "I could have… shot… you." he said slowly this time…

"You sleep with a gun?" she asked incredulously, "Who does that?" Anakin gives her a tight smile…

"You'd be surprised to know how normal that is for some people." Anakin said, "Don't come in again."

"I already told you I didn't." she corrected before letting out a sigh, and let her worried gaze watch him all over again. "Anakin, I don't want this to happen to you."

"I can't stop it, it just," he stops for a moment, "It just happens. And sometimes I get better nights, then they come full blast the next!" he hisses in frustration. Padmé feels awful having to make him talk about it, but not talking about it is quite unhealthy…

"Maybe we can talk about it?" she suggested softly as she takes holds on his hands, hoping to ease his tension. Anakin closes his eyes and takes a deep breath…

"I've already taken therapies." He told her and Padmé just smiles softly…

"Yeah well, plenty of people say I'm a soothing presence." She smiles cheekily, "Come on, just come sit down and lie on my lap," she tells him but Anakin is skeptical at her suggestion…

"You're trying to put me to sleep."

"We've got to face our fears at some point." she says, "I'll be with you."

"I don't think this is a good idea." He protests but she gives him a pointed stare, "Fine, but just, back away."

"You're going to lie down on my lap!" she points out, "I can't stay away." She lets out a sigh and pulls him to the large tree, the one where they first saw each other she sits down first and pulls him down, to which he reluctantly complies to…

"I still don't agree-" but he gets interrupted as Padmé forcibly pulls him to lie down on her lap. Her hands are immediately by his shoulders, gently massaging it, and he can't help but groan in pleasure. No one's ever given him a back massage before, especially Snips or Obi-Wan, they're too self-serving when it comes to relaxation, blaming he's the source of their stress. Her hands soon move to entangle itself on his longer hair, and pulls ever so slightly, relaxing his head, "You're good." He says with his eyes close, a smile on his lips…

Padmé smiles back as well, despite knowing he won't see it, "I told you so." she says and continues her ministrations of relaxation, just watching as Anakin is slowly losing the tension in his body, and his breathing evens out, and she knows he fell asleep. She doesn't move, nor does she remove her hands. If ever, all she does was continue and watch him stay asleep. She then begins to hum some random tune as she runs her hands through his dark blonde locks…

There was still time, and she'd let him sleep. He once called her an angel, even though he had just woken up, she wants to be one for him now.

His guardian angel, a dream catcher; the one that keeps the nightmares away.

* * *

 _ **And that's it for this chapter! Hoped you guys liked it, really tried to build up the moment there people. Well, tell me what you think, and thank you so much to all those who reviewed!**_

 _ **Have a special Holy Week life forms!**_

 _ **Don't forget to tell me about whether you'd like that trailer or not! Replies to it are accepted by reviews ;)**_

 ** _If there are any mistakes though, I apologize, didn't have the time to proofread. Too many words, and my minds been overloaded... thank you so much for your support and patience!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**First off, thank you so much for supporting the idea of that trailer! I love you guys, mwah! Secondly, the trailer will be posted in youtube (**_ watch?v=Re2LhTZgGn0) _ **, so I'll just apologize in advance if you were expecting better. Lastly…**_

 _ **I don't own Star Wars!**_

* * *

 _ **In the Milky Way**_

" **SOLDIER DOWN"**

 _Chapter 6_

"Matters of the Heart"

* * *

 _ **It was like he was on fire, he could hear the muffled voices of Ben and Ahsoka, the tugging on his shoulders, smoke was filling up his nostrils, until suddenly, he sees white. Bright flashes of white right in front of him…**_

 _ **Then he sees her. He sees Padmé in agony, she holds onto two little candles, and everything is dark around her, but the lights are slowly going out. He sees in his hands, a single lit flame, only an inch tall, and he doesn't think about his own light going out as long as those two candles for Padmé becomes lit, and stays bright, but it dims rapidly, its flames losing its glow. He steps out of the white room, and enters the deep black void. His light was still bright, despite being small, but Padmé's was slowly going out…**_

 _ **He finally reaches her and he splits the small flame in his hands and lights both of those candles, she desperately takes care of. And suddenly, Padmé finally relaxes, and the candles are renewed, and they shine ever so brightly, and Anakin finds himself at peace with the light…**_

 _ **And he just knows, his time is up, it's time to leave, and he slips away…**_

"Ani," Padmé whispers his name as she coaxes him awake like a mother would with a reluctant child, "Wake up Ani," she says once more. The sun was setting, and as much as she hates to wake him up from what seems like a peaceful slumber, she knows, from the way her father had been acting since breakfast, that if they don't get home early as expected, he's going to give Anakin more of his stink eye. Anakin stirs slightly, a slight frown creases on his brows, making Padmé smile as she watches him awaken. "Anakin." One of his blue orbs pops open, if only sleepily, and stare up at her, before he breaks a full out grin towards her…

"Well, I guess your presence truly is soothing Miss Naberrie." He tells softly to her before finally sitting up. He takes a moment before realizing he probably slept too long on Padmé's lap, and quickly stands up, but his legs feel wobbly, and his body is quite unreactive as of the moment, "I slept too long." He mumbled and Padmé just laughs as she gets up after he does, stretching out her numb legs, hoping to get a few feelings back in them…

"Then my therapy's working, and I didn't even do anything!" she said, grinning at him happily and he couldn't help but smile as well. As soon as Padmé could start walking properly, they took the things they've brought along and started their small trek back towards the house. They spent in in silence, walking side by side, just listening to the running water right beside them, watching the sun setting high up above their heads, making the water shine with orange, and the afternoon breeze brushing through their cheeks…

This is what peace truly was, the small things in everyday life people will only truly appreciate with people they love as they take a moment to stop and just take it all in. Anakin usually never slowed down for anything. He had too much in his mind, too many things he wished to do, and always felt like time was too short, like the day shouldn't just be twenty four hours, for he still had much to make, people to please, talents to show…

"What are you thinking about Ani?" Padmé asked him, noticing his thoughtful look; he stared at her for a moment, before he turned his gaze back to the sunset, a soft smile on his lips…

"Just how lucky I am to be alive." He told her honestly, before turning to look at her, "And that I met you." Padmé would have flushed, only if she wasn't too scared. She quickly averted her gaze and cleared her throat…

"Well, let's hurry, it's getting a bit late isn't it?" she said and jogged a little bit ahead of him. Anakin watched as she slowly put distance between them, and can't help but frown. It was times like these he gets frustrated with Padmé for giving him mixed signals. One minute she's close to him then the next time she's putting distance. She'll act so concerned, and slowly break the walls he's tried so hard to build, then all of a sudden she's indifferent, like she's put up her own wall herself…

Its either girls were way too confusing for his immature mind, as Snips once told him, or it was just plain Padmé he couldn't understand.

Before he knew it, they finally arrived at the house, when he spotted a new car parked along the other cars. Padmé had recognized it immediately for she broke into a run, making Anakin jog just to keep up…

Padmé recognizes the car, just because she's only known one person that would always pay surprise visits to their farm. And that person was only rarely ever there, so their stay is usually spanning from a week, to almost around three months. She left the blanket hastily upon the railing on the front porch and went inside the house, Anakin trailing slightly behind her.

As soon as she got inside, she immediately got greeted by a couple of voices, who had tackled her to the ground, "Aunt Padmé! Aunt Padmé!" two little girls exclaimed in excitement and Padmé managed to let out a yelp as she fell and got engulfed in two pairs of arms from two little girls…

"Oh my goodness look at you!" she gushed as she stared at her two nieces, "You girls have gotten big!"

"That's right! I've gotten big!"

"Me too!" they both exclaimed and she just laughed as she stared at them both fondly before turning to see her sister finally show herself. Padmé got up and dusted herself and hugged Sola tightly. Oh how she missed her sister! It's just been so long since they last saw each other…

This was the scene Anakin had seen when he finally caught up with Padmé, but he didn't enter. No, he stayed outside, cautious not to disturb what was definitely a heartfelt reunion. Unfortunately for him though, Sola had managed to see him from outside the screen door and pulled away from Padmé. "Well, who do we have here?" she asked Padmé with a knowing gaze and both the little girls turned to see the stranger outside their grandparents' home…

"That would be Anakin." Padmé introduced and called him over and Anakin finally entered and shook Sola's hand, "Anakin this is Sola, my sister." Padmé introduced and turned to the two girls, "And her daughters, my nieces, Ryoo and Pooja." She finished and Anakin gave them a soft smile, but like most little girls, they were a little shy around strangers and went behind their mother for shielding. Anakin just watched in amusement.

"Well I certainly haven't seen you here before." Sola remarked, eyeing Anakin from head to toe, before turning to Padmé, "He's a keeper." She whispered not-so-quietly at her that caused Padmé to flush just bit, and Anakin to shift uncomfortably at the remark. Padmé soon recovered well enough and gave a short glare to her sister…

"When did you arrive?" she finally asked as she pulled Sola away, leaving just Anakin and the girls as they went to the kitchen. As soon as they disappeared, Anakin just realized that he was left with two little girls, that he didn't know anything about…

"What's a… keeper?" asked Pooja all so innocently as she looked to both Ryoo and Anakin. Ryoo in turn looked at him for answers…

"Ah, you d- you'll know when your older." He said, and they both pouted at the answer. They stood around awkwardly in the living room, and Anakin wished Ruwee and Jobal were finally here, but it seemed like their date took longer than expected. He looked around and saw some kind of board game and looked at the two little girls. "Come on, I have an excellent idea to spend the time while your mother and aunt are talking." He tells them and they both stared at each other before nodding excitedly…

Meanwhile, Padmé and Sola were starting to prepare dinner, "So, you and Anakin huh?" asked Sola all of a sudden, "How did that happen? I thought you were with Rush Clovis, last I heard." She said as she washed some vegetables. Padmé let out a sigh and took the washed veggies to chop them up…

"First of all, Rush and I were over like a month ago," she answered, "Second of all, there is nothing happening, because there is no Anakin and I." she stomped the bowl a little harder than usual, that caused Sola to flinch momentarily…

"Denial much?" she asked in a whisper, and Padmé shot her a glare…

"I heard that." She hissed, "Besides he's a soldier, so I doubt he's had much time for love or something like that." Padmé added, but she wasn't entirely sure, but she was hoping it was, because it would make denying her feelings all the more easier, knowing she wouldn't be hurting Anakin if ever she did reject him. Sola closed her eyes and let out a breath…

"Padmé, are you seriously saying that because of what you said all those years ago when you were fourteen?" she asked incredulously to her. "Padmé the guy obviously has feelings for you!" she hissed quietly, "I personally think you two would make good babies together." Padmé groaned…

"Is that all you and mom care about? Me having babies?"

"Well a husband would be nice too." She added as an afterthought but Padmé rolled her eyes, "Look Padmé, what I'm saying is, just because he's a soldier doesn't make you love him any less!"

"It's not that, okay?" she hissed, careful not to raise her voice in case Ryoo and Pooja were listening in, or worse Anakin, "Just- just leave it alone, please?" she pleaded and Sola stared at her in a disappointed-elder-sister stare…

"You're a brave woman Padmé," Sola said, "You can face even the most dangerous situations and not bat an eyelash if you know it's the right thing to do, but I never really thought…" she paused, "I never really thought you'd be such a coward when your facing matters of the heart." She finished and walked away, going to her daughters, just to see if they have given Anakin some problems or not. Padmé stared for a moment at the chopping board she has in front of her, when she heard a few squeals of delight coming from the living room, as well as some of Anakin's laugh…

She left the kitchen for a moment and watched as they played monopoly and Anakin was having the worst luck of all, always landing in either Ryoo or Pooja's territories. She felt a smile forming on her lips as she watched them play and Anakin entertain her nieces, she tilts her head to the side and imagines him with two kids, a girl and a boy…

They're playing around in the living room, the little brunette girl on his back, the little blonde boy hugging his leg as he skips around. They're all laughing, and Anakin soon falls down on all fours and finally looks up at her, grinning from ear to ear, "Care to join us angel?" he asked her…

And soon Padmé saw herself being the center of attention. Anakin was still looking at her with amusement in his blue eyes…

It was only then did she realize he had asked her a question, and that what she thought he said wasn't just her imagination. The words were stuck in her throat, but fortunately, Ruwee and Jobal finally arrived, and almost all attention was shifted…

Almost being the key word.

Anakin stayed his gaze with Padmé, watching her visibly relax, before finally turning to greet Ruwee and Jobal, who were also ecstatic to know their older daughter had returned with their grandchildren. Jobal squeals in delight as she hands immediately to her husband the bag of groceries and all, giving him no time to adjust as she hastily showers her grandkids with kisses and engulfs them in warm hugs. Anakin moves just in time to help carry the groceries, to which Ruwee is thankful for and sets them by the couch, deciding to go greet their new visitors first as well…

Anakin brings the rest of the groceries and leaves them be, he'll wait for Padmé to come to him. From now on he'll make her make the first move for he can't go on pursuing knowing Padmé is not willing. He's heard from Jobal about some kind of Rush Clovis, and knows it may be a bit too fresh for Padmé to start considering, but he's only got so much time…

 _ **Love cannot be rushed. Love cannot be chosen. It comes and it goes at the most untimely of times. You may wait for a short time, or you may wait for a long, long time, but know that the wait is worth it.**_

His mother's words echo in his head and smiled softly to himself. "I will mom," he whispers off into the night, "I will."

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the incredible late chapter! Got stuck in a magical wardrobe in some other dimension and the Force left me there for a moment before I was transported to another middle-place filled with holes in the ground and magic rings. So now I'm back in my own world, about to face another adventure in school. So please do bear with me, and I apologize for any late updates or long waits. Major writer's block in certain events.**_

 _ **And I know this chapter is short I'll make it up for the next one…**_

 _ **And lastly, concerning the trailer… thank you so much for your patience, and I apologize for any booming sounds and inaudible voices.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Star Wars!**_

* * *

 _ **In the Milky Way**_

" **SOLDIER DOWN"**

 _Chapter 7_

"The Confrontation"

* * *

Ever since Sola had arrived, Padmé had made it a point to avoid Anakin at all costs, distracting herself with her nieces and the preparation for the upcoming birthday bash of Ryoo, one of Sola's daughters, at least that's what Anakin thinks, but he wasn't too sure, he didn't want to be known as presumptuous or assuming much when it really could have been she was simply too busy for him. "Anakin, son, take a walk with me." He heard Ruwee from behind him, which immediately made him confused as to why.

Ruwee as well, just like Padmé had started to act differently around him, when first he seemed like all fatherly and respectful, he seemed stiff and unsure how to broach a certain kind of conversation they should be having. Anakin was just waiting patiently as to some sort of sign that would possibly hint at him at what really is going on around the place. Sola had kept asking him whenever she can about his plans for Padmé, asking stuff like when he'd pop the question, as if he's going to propose any second now; or stuff like what he was waiting for, or is he man enough to be in a relationship.

Of course he was man enough. He'd been thinking about pursuing a relationship with her, but he also didn't want to waste any more time when she clearly wasn't interested. Anyway, here he was, currently walking with Ruwee, and wondering what it was they were going to talk about. "Nice day isn't it?" Ruwee started as they strolled down the fields, and Anakin looked around and nodded…

"Yeah, it is," he answered, "But usually when someone tells me to take a walk, it's not just about discussing the day and its wonderful weather." He stopped and looked at the older man and Ruwee let out a deep sigh…

"Anakin, son, you've been a good tenant, very helpful for the farm, but I just want to ask you something." Ruwee then looks at him like how his superiors would when relaying a serious order. Classified. And somehow, Anakin manages to quiet down his gulp, and could feel his palms starting to sweat. He clearly hopes he wasn't being kicked out because he was occupying too much space now with Sola and the kids, or the fact he was eating too much.

Obi-Wan always reprimands him whenever they are off-base that he eats too much, like he's been enslaved for so long that he could only take a taste of sweet freedom for just a few minutes. And for a while, Anakin does feel like that sometimes. He joined the army to help the world, and yet they all await orders from corrupt politicians and whoever else there is. He wonders what's happening with the separatists by now, or who is going to be bombed next…

"What is it?" he finally asks, eager to get it over with…

"Well, there is really no easy way to put this, so I'm just going to say it," he let out another deep breath, "Do you fancy my daughter?" if Anakin was drinking something he would have already choked on it due to the unexpected question. Was he that obvious? Anakin cleared his throat and let out a few coughs to regain his composure…

"Uh, pardon? Fancy? Which daughter?" Fancy? Who uses that word nowadays? Apparently one Ruwee Naberrie was on the list. Anakin feels like he took a trip in a time machine and jumped way too far in the past where everything was supposed to be prim and proper, where girls should not linger around boys simply because it was too scandalous. Or that arrange marriages were at the top of the game, and coming from a good family with riches were the main theme…

"I think you know who." Ruwee said, giving him a pointed look, "And don't you dare lie to me son, or else you're gone, and I don't care if you're military or not, but no one gets to my daughters without getting to me first." Anakin let out a defeated sigh and looked away…

He really didn't want to answer that question. It was a tricky slope he was on. He wasn't a father, but he imagines if he's had a daughter, it doesn't matter if the guy is decent person or not, no one gets to date his daughter until he's old and gray and gone. But then again, Ruwee was getting old, he wasn't going to be around forever, so maybe he's eager to see his daughters, both of them, or at least just Padmé now settle down with a decent man, just so he knows she'll be taken care of…

"Yes." He quietly answered, "I do. But if you're worried about me doing something to her without her consent, then you have my word that I would do no such thing." He said, and finally looks at Ruwee, meeting his scrutinizing gaze. Ruwee stares at him a bit longer, analyzing, watching, until he finally nods to him in a subtle way…

"That's good to know." Ruwee said and held out his hand, "You're a good man, Anakin, and I'd hate to lose you around, so it's good that we've cleared some things up." Anakin took his hand and shook it, "What do you say with going back?" he asked the young man and Anakin nodded in reply. Somehow, his chest feels lighter knowing Ruwee doesn't hold any ill will upon him. He finds he really likes Ruwee, it reminds him somehow of Cliegg Lars. Thought he wasn't his father, he was a good man, and a better father than his own…

"I agree wholeheartedly with you sir." Anakin smiled and they both walked back to the house, where Jobal, Padmé, Sola and the two little girls were remaining to prepare for the upcoming big night. It's nice to have a party every now and then; after all, it is no small thing to celebrate a simple life.

* * *

The girls were currently up the stairs and preparing themselves for the party, while Jobal and her daughters were in the kitchen preparing the food to be served. Sola was currently washing the plates when she caught sight of Padmé, her dear little sister looking out of the window. Curiosity had gotten the best of her, so when she took a peak at the window a small smirk slowly made its way to her lips and made her lean in to Padmé…

"So when are you going to tell us about him?" she whispered to her little sister, which eventually snaps her out of her daze, and a small tint of pink paints her cheeks. Sola continued to grin, closely resembling the Cheshire cat in the Alice in Wonderland cartoon coming from Disney…

"Sola stop it." hissed Padmé, annoyed at the repeating question, Sola just shrugged, brushing off her sister's futile attempts of denying the obvious attraction the two of them have for each other…

"It's obvious he has feelings for you" she persisted and Padmé let out an annoyed sigh…

"Anakin and I are…" well, she really wasn't sure what they were, but, "…friends. Our relationship is strictly professional." She continued and from the corner of her eye, she saw her mother was looking at her with a knowing smile. She huffed in annoyance and turned around…

It was like she was a little kid all over once again, with both her big sister and mother knowing things before she even did. As a little girl she hated it when people acted like they knew better than her, granted they did, but it annoyed her to no end.

"I'm going to check on the kids." She told them both, eager to get away, and from the window which showed Anakin and her father getting along. It could almost be a perfect picture. Anakin was such a gentleman albeit a little rude at times, but he was adorable either way…

What wasn't adorable was the uncertainty she would face if she would choose to be with him. He was a soldier, sooner or later, he'd die, either in the field and away from her, and that was something that scared her deeply because she wasn't too sure how long she'd live before going after him in death.

* * *

Night could not have come sooner, and it was a full house. Anakin mostly just kept to himself, nodding every now and then, greeting those who noticed him. He's not used to small talk; there wasn't much of that in the military. It was always about weapons, girls or assignments. These folk here were peaceful folks, and frankly, he feels a bit out of place despite them praising him for being a peacekeeper.

He doesn't feel much like a peacekeeper but a serial killer, an authorized, registered serial killer. He smiles and nods, but he's really just passing through like a wind. He's there but at the same time he's also not there. He grabs himself some juice, not really trusting himself much on the alcoholic drinks because maybe, just maybe, he'd flashed back to a battleground, and young Ryoo shouldn't have to have her birthday get crashed like that despite him being invited and all.

He waded through the crowd and went out to the front porch, where he was greeted by the sound of some folks playing the guitar and singing merry tunes. He smiled and nodded at them slightly before stepping down into the windy fields, with the night sky littered with only a few bright stars. He took a sip of his cup and gulped down the small amount of liquid before taking a deep breath of fresh air. The sounds of the crowd were muted with the distance, and for a moment, Anakin was relaxed.

It wasn't that he hated crowds, far from it really. It's just because these people are strangers, and he'd rather walk around in the shadows observing them, studying their ways. You can say he's watching them like he would a suspect, but he can't help it. He's uneasy about this many people. He wasn't like this before, but experiences on the battlefield had taught him not to be too trusting. By all rights and purposes he should have at least suspected Padmé the first time he saw her hovering above his sleeping form but…

He didn't see a potential terrorist that day. All he saw was an angel.

He doesn't know when it started, but he's nursing the drink in his hands, the ice long melted into the night as he listened to the party happening, but he begins to hum a tune. A tune he's heard only once from Padmé. It was as if it was telling a tale of a warrior and a maiden who met across the stars, yet the war would soon tear them apart. He doesn't know why he thinks that, he just does. And maybe it's because he's had to deliver plenty of those messages to the loved ones his fallen brothers have that he thinks that someday he's going to die like it too.

It scares him, and rightly so, but he's not a quitter. He's a fighter, and no matter what he'll remain in service until his last dying breath, because he's sworn to do so.

He swirls his drink once more before taking another sip. So far, so good, now all he needs to worry about is how he'll manage to get through the awkwardness of actually telling Padmé that he wants to date her. Ruwee already knows, and he wasn't kicked out just yet. Sola knows, definitely not bothering to hide it. And he suspect Jobal knows too. He wonders if Padmé knows as well, but if she does she's doing a pretty good job of hiding it. And suddenly he feels his heart ache at the quite subtle dismissal.

* * *

Padmé was by the window, looking out to where she was overlooking out over in the fields, she spotted Anakin nursing a glass in his hands and took a small sip of it before looking utterly content with the night having found a quiet place to himself. She wanted to join him, really, but she wasn't too keen in having him all to herself just yet. Not to mention there were too many unwanted eyes, and she just wanted to go to her room and lock herself in.

She hates the fact she invited the whole town…

More importantly, she even slipped the invitation down Rush's door. She's still awkward around the man, and she doesn't know why she's only just realized now. She doesn't want to talk about him and her and the unfortunate relationship between them. She wants to talk about sand and the lake and some crazy antics their best friend does to computers and how one would fly an aircraft or what the other places looked like when ricocheting bullets were absent to take cover from…

Goodness, she's probably sounding like a love struck teenager once again that doesn't want to tell the boy she admires that she admires him. She lets out a sigh and looks at Anakin, standing there outside all alone and looking like he's got no care in the world…

Like he's untouchable…

Now that she thinks of it, his last name was Skywalker…

"He who walks the skies." She mumbles under her breath, and somehow, that name fits him. He may be down to earth, but there were certain times, she knows, he's way too far for her, but when he flashes her that perfect, yet crooked grin of his, she can't help but feel like he's swooping down just so he could stay with her. And she hates that she's the one that's going to hold him back if ever she comes to him to confess…

"So, when are you guys going to hook up?" asked Sabé as she suddenly appeared beside Padmé. Padmé shot the other girl a deadpanned look before opting to ignore her. "Alright, ignore me, but, mark my words Padmikins." She said and Padmé raised a brow at the other girl. Her friend was clearly tipsy if the way she slurs her words and the smell of her breath is of any indication. Sabé leans forward to whisper on her ear though, "Denial is the first step to admission." And with that Sabé sauntered away from her to refill her cup of punch.

Padmé looked out and saw Anakin still at the same spot where she last saw him, and decided maybe she should go out and talk. Just talk, with no particular topic, just get the ball rolling. She was about to move from her spot when she heard someone call out her name, and she dreaded the person who had called her…

"Padmé," relief was in his voice and she turned to see Rush Clovis amongst one of the guests. Of course, how could she have forgotten? They've probably invited the entire town to come to the party, which made her remember she was thinking about him not too long ago as well with unsavory thoughts…

"Rush." She said, hoping the small smile she gave didn't turn out to be a grimace, "How are you?" she's trying to be polite, as usual, but sometimes she wishes she could be a little rude.

"Good, but I could be better." He said, "We really didn't get to talk the last time." He looks at her like he's really missed her, and he probably does in all honesty. She knows he genuinely likes her, but he doesn't show it in the best way possible.

"Last time?" her mind flashed back to the time she was delivering to Sabé but took off the moment Rush Clovis walked in, "Oh right, it was a busy day." She said, and to be honest, she couldn't quite remember what had happened; all that she knew was that she didn't want to talk to Rush Clovis at that time or any other time for that matter. "Anyway, what did you want to talk about?" Rush looked around and reached for her hand. She was about to pull her hand out of his grasp when he started tugging her through the crowd.

"Not here," he said, "I want it to be private." He leads her expertly away from the crowds, and they reach the backyard, where a few people were hanging out and having a great time, but Rush doesn't stop, if anything his steps become hasty and his grip on her hand tightens. She feels nervous, but this isn't the first time she's sneaked away the house at night, and she feels guilty about it. Besides, Rush would never hurt her… would he?

It was only too late when Padmé realized what a mistake it was to have agreed to talking outside the house.

* * *

By ten o' clock, the guests starts leaving, and the children were already tucked in by 8pm. Just as soon as the number of guests starts to trickle down, Sola looked around for her sister, but still couldn't find her anywhere in the house. "Hey mom?" she called out and spotted her mother by with a few of her older friends, still staying behind, "Have you seen Padmé anywhere?" she looks around for added measure, but sees no one and turns her attention back to her mother…

"Last time I checked she was with Sabé, talking dear." Her mother said and Sola nodded and spotted Sabé not to long after. She quickly waded through the crowd with some excuses and finally reached the girl and spotted that Sabé was a little bit too tipsy. She had been drinking outside with the other adults she had guessed…

She liked Sabé, she was a hard core girl, and looked almost like her sister that she could be a twin, but Sabé was also a little bit too wild for her taste, and she just really wanted to know how her sister is so she could rest easy and breathe a little easier….

"Sabé! Just who I was looking for." She said and smiled, thankful that the girl was still a little bit more sober than drunk. "Have you seen Padmé anywhere?"

"Padmé?" Sabé squinted her eyes in thought, before taking a huge gulp of punch once more. "I saw her went out with Rush by the back door." She provided and Sola nodded and gave her thanks before going towards the back door, and saw a few guests out in the back talking, but she didn't see neither hide nor hair of Padmé or Rush.

She walked a few more moments around, hoping they were just around, but was able to turn up empty handed anyway. "Oh Padmé, where are you?" she whispered to herself, hoping that she'd turn up by the time the guests were all gone.

* * *

It wasn't until the last of the guests have driven home did Anakin made a move to return back to the house and help with the clean up before turning in for the night. But just before he could even go back inside, Sola was already out by the door, a frantic look on her face, "Anakin, have you seen Padmé?" she asked immediately and Anakin shook his head…

"I haven't seen her since the party started." He answered. He had thought that she would have stayed put inside the house, but well it was a party, and whoever stayed in the house for too long anyway?

"She's gone, we don't know where!" she exclaimed, clearly worried for her little sister. She had a disheveled look upon her as Anakin observed her…

"I'm sure she's just around." Anakin said, but even he was starting to worry, "Where was the last time you saw her?" he asked. Sola wasn't a worrywart, so the fact that she was worrying, worried him. Sola was the easy type of older sibling that would encourage their little sibling to go out in the world and take risks. Padmé was often the responsible one between the two, so the fact she was missing without anyone else knowing was making them all uneasy…

"By the window, but then Sabé said she saw she headed out towards the back with Rush." Sola answered, biting her lower lip to stop it from quivering, from either cold or fear, she did not know.

"Rush?" Anakin frowned, he hasn't heard that name before. Besides, who names their kid Rush?

"Rush Clovis, her ex." Sola answered. So, it wasn't a kid. If possible, his frown grew deeper…

He didn't like the idea of Padmé spending time with the male population, unless it was her father or any fellow relative. So the fact she had been last seen with an ex of hers made him a bit irritated, and dare he say it… jealous. He knows he's got no right to be jealous, at most they were only friends, but he can't help it, it's just the way he is…

"Towards the back you say?" he said to her, already angling his body towards the direction of the back of the house. Sola nodded towards him…

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll go see if I can find something, maybe she left a note or a text or something." He said and Sola nodded once more and went back in, deciding to clean the house for a while. After all, you might never know what would turn up cleaning. Maybe Padmé did leave a note but they just haven't found it yet…

As soon as Anakin reached the back of the house, he crouched down on the ground, right on the shadows, trying to see whether or not he could find a few clues on who's been here and where'd they'd gone. So far he was hoping that he'd be able to find something. He wasn't the best tracker in the field, but he'd like to think he could at least manage to find some prints and the general direction where it went.

It took him a while, until he saw a few prints. The indention, the distance between the strides helped him identify how fast they were travelling and which way. He stood up to follow the footprints, and hopes that this would lead him to the right people. He was no expert on what Padmé's footprints looked like, and frankly he always let the others handle the tracking and all that stuff, but now he learned to appreciate the lessons…

Hopefully he wasn't as bad at it as he thought.

* * *

 _~A few hours earlier~_

* * *

"Rush where are we going?!" Padmé hissed as they trudged through the woods and into a deserted part of the town. Rush had just kept telling her to follow and follow and follow, and frankly, she was getting a bit impatient and her feet hurt like hell. She had decided to wear heels, due to the fact it was a party, that was happening in _her own_ house, so she figured she'd change into flats once she got tired, but no- Rush Clovis had to just drag her out of the comforts of her own home just for a mere talk.

"Rush!" she exclaimed but he kept walking, holding her hand firmly in his, "You know what?" she pulled her hand roughly against him, "I'm going back home, come find me when you're ready to talk." She spat and turned around only to be grabbed harshly and yanked back towards Rush…

"No, you're coming with me." He said and pulled her roughly despite Padmé's obvious protests. They soon reached a secluded place before Padmé roughly pulled her hand back…

"What gives Rush?!" she hissed, "I agreed to talk, not to be dragged all the way out here!" she exclaimed and Rush seemed to be equally furious as well…

"This would have gone a lot smoother had you been a bit more cooperative!" Rush said. He had tried to contact her ever since she had broken up with him, but it all went to voicemail, or got ignored or she was too busy to have any time for him. He was no idiot, she was avoiding him. All he wanted was another chance, but she was determined not to give it to him.

"With what?" she demanded looking at him with equal fury…

"When you broke up with me for no reason at all!" he exclaimed, pointing at her accusingly.

"Rush, I gave you a chance already, okay? It didn't work out between us." She explained, deflating a little bit. Honestly, she didn't want to dwell anymore on the past, but Rush keeps bringing it up, and he was starting to get annoying for her…

"What did you mean it never worked out? It was going perfectly fine!" Rush defended. He always made sure she came first, though when he would make mistakes he would make amends with her. Though he admits he'd made amends more than he could count but that's got to at least count he loves her right? He was just a bit disorganized, so what?

"Fine?!" Padmé exclaimed, "For you maybe, but not for me." She said, "I don't need to explain to you Rush, I just wasn't feeling it." Padmé said and turned away but Rush pulled her back to him…

"Then I'll make you feel it this time." He hissed and pulled her close and kissed her on the lips…

* * *

As soon as Anakin had found some sort of trail, he began to follow it deeper into the woods, until he had found some small cabin. He heard some arguing and recognized one of the voices to be Padmé's until he heard some scuffling and a slap that resonated through the silent night. Whatever thoughts Anakin had had to leave them be and just wait out for Padmé was immediately thrown away and he ran to the shack and burst open through the door…

He had just come in right after Rush had retaliated with a backhand and Padmé had knocked upon the table through the strong force Rush had used. Anakin then launched himself at Rush and gave him a right hook, "Didn't your mother tell you not to hit girls?!" Anakin growled, but Rush frowned at him…

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to meddle into other people's business?!" Rush spat back as he picked himself up from the floor. Anakin scoffed…

"You forget I'm a soldier." He said, "Meddling into other people's business is my business." He answered. Rush dusted his clothes and wiped his mouth and saw a bit of blood. The bastard had split his lip! He frowned and took a good look at the intruder. It was that tenant over the Naberries, what was his name? Anakin Skywalker was it? He doesn't like the man, he looked arrogant. This man was bad news and what was old man Ruwee thinking about giving their room for rent to someone who wasn't even going to pay?

He rushed without thinking, but Anakin sidestepped and he lost balance and hit the table, careful not to jostle Padmé anymore than she was. Anakin turned and faced him and he grabbed the spare tool lying down on the table and swung it at him, but Anakin blocked it and grabbed onto it tightly. He yanked it towards him bringing along Rush and he grabbed a hold of his neck and grasped it tightly…

"You touch her one more time, and I swear that'll be the last time you ever would." Anakin hissed and pushed him with enough force to have him stumbling back pathetically. "Come near her, and I'll put you back to your place. I won't care if I have to use my rank against you, you stay away from her." He warned and Rush just slumped down there in a defeated manner. He knows when he's lost after all. Anakin moved past him and picked Padmé up gently and went out without another word, leaving Rush to his thoughts.

* * *

Padmé had woken up from a slight daze, but although things seemed a bit hazy to her, she could smell something familiar… something akin to oils and grease and farm…

And Anakin.

"Ani?" she mumbled, and felt the muscles around her tense. Was she being carried? She began to think she was being kidnapped and started to make a fuss…

"Shh, it's okay Angel." Anakin's soothing voice calmed her down, "It's okay. You're fine now." He said, "I'm taking you home."

"Home?" she asked, and try as she might to stay conscious, she could feel the darkness start to close in on her vision, "Yes, home… home's good." She mumbled and settled into his arms, and felt the slight rumble from his chest as he chuckled softly…

"Yes angel, home." He whispered as he walked back to the Naberries. He had dealt with Rush Clovis, now he just hopes the bastard would stay away…

When they had both arrived by the house. The Naberries had immediately rushed towards them, and Ruwee had cradled his daughter and brought her up to the room, and Anakin is left alone by the front porch.

* * *

 _ **AN: and that's it for the 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter guys! I just want to apologize for the late update. This is an apology and a belated greeting to you guys since I obviously missed your Christmas and your New Year, so just in advance, Happy Valentine's day! I know I won't be able to update by that time. Anyway, thank you so much for your patience and your continued support! I hope you guys liked this chapter as well as the others.**_

 _ **Don't worry, things will get more interesting by next chapter…**_

 _ **I think, that really depends on your opinions, which matters big time! Love you guys! Mwah!**_

 _ **01112017**_


End file.
